Orphan's Hearths
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: Hamato Yoshi es un instructor de las artes marciales en NY, viudo y sin nadie, Yoshi cae lentamente en la soledad, hasta que una llamada podria ponerle un nuevo sentido a su vida. UA*(humanos y enanos) Y denle una oportunidad please XD
1. Prologe

****Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD****

**PROLOGO**

* * *

><p>Era un día de verano en la ciudad de Nueva York, el cielo despejado, el clima fresco y las calles llenas de gente que iban de aquí para allá, algunos apurados, otros simplemente disfrutando un paseo, en el parque centra se oían las risas de los niños y los gritos de la gente mientras observaban a los bailarines locales.<p>

Sip, un día hermoso para cualquiera sin duda.

Claro, si no eres Jimmy Clark.

_-AAAAAAAHHHHH!_ *thump*

El muchacho de 11 años se encontraba de cabeza mientras trataba de enfocar la vista en el piso lleno de tatamis, del otro lado se encontraba un chico de no más de 14 años que seguía en posición de ataque y sonreía con superioridad.

Por el rabillo de ojo noto unos pies junto a él y al alzar la vista se encontró con la de su maestro.

Hamato Yoshi.

El hombre no pasaba de los 30, 27 cuanto mucho, pelo negro bien peinado, ojos y cejas del mismo color, alto pero no tanto y una personalidad muy tranquila, traía un traje de karate con el símbolo de su familia tatuado en la espalda, le tendió su mano en son de que la cogiera con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

El chico la cogió y se puso de pie le sonrió un poco apenado y se dirigió al grupo de chicos con los mismos trajes de karate y diferentes colores de cinturón, algunos le palmearon la espalda en signo de consuelo y otros le susurraban "pudo haber sido peor".

—_Y es por eso_- empezó Yoshi mientras el chico mayor le hacia una reverencia y se iba a sentar- _que no siempre los ataques de Mortal Combat les ayudarían en este tipo de pelas_- dijo al aire y si mirar a nadie en particular, aunque todos sabían que el pobre de Jimmy estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—_Uno debe saber cómo usar lo que ha aprendido o lo que puede aprender en una forma que le beneficie-_ explico sabiamente, mientras miraba a los chicos- _no que lo perjudique, ¿quedo claro_?- dijo alzando una ceja.

Un coro de "síes" se hizo llegar a los oídos de Yoshi, este miro el reloj de pared y dijo_- bueno eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse-_ después de una respetuosa reverencia, los chicos prácticamente salieron corriendo hacia la puerta que los llevaría a un glorioso y merecido verano, puesto que la escuela había acabo ayer, Yoshi había decido darles 2 semanas de descanso a los chicos pero eso no significaba que no les había dejado tarea, después de todo, si dejaba de hacer kata cuando regresaran sus músculos no aguantarían el cambia repentino y podría ser malo para ellos.

Algunos chicos se despedían con la mano de él, otros se iban juntos discutiendo de sus planes, algunos gritaba "Libertad" o "Comida", Yoshi sonrió nostálgico ante la energía de los niños que iban de los 8 hasta los 15 años; algunos hermanos otros amigos, de verdad que ya estaban ansiosos de empezar el verano.

Cuando el ultimo chico que le hacia gesto de adiós se iba con su madre, Yoshi le respondió y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a una estantería donde tenía varias fotos y una gran ramo de flores, se puso de rodilla, hizo una pequeña oración y reemplazo el incienso. Tomo la primera foto y la miro con dolor mezclado con tristeza, en ella se encontraban 2 personas, la primera era una mujer joven con el pelo negro como la noche y la pile tan blanca como la luna y ojos enormes y llenos de vida, Tang Shen y la otra era una pequeña niña de no más de 2 años y con los pelos todos de punta, ambas sonriendo mientras la pequeña alzaba las manos directo hacia la cámara, como tratando de abrazar al fotógrafo.

Y ese era Yoshi.

Cerro los ojos y devolvió la foto a su lugar, respiro hondo y se alejó para ir hacia la cocina "aun no" pensó.

.-.-.-.-.

La cocina estaba ubicada en la parte trasera del dojo que también era su casa, la estructura era un poco peculiar ya que después de un incidente de planos donde se suponía que era una casa, termino siendo 2 pisos de apartamentos; un penthouse y 2 apartamentos chicos, que fueron colocados al revés, estaba dividido en 3 (dojo, cocina y patio) el penthouse era lo que Yoshi usa ahorra como dojo puesto que este es la primera planta, no tiene cuartos porque solo hicieron la parte de la sala y pusieron un baño, los primero dueños había decidido ponerle una separación asi que la mitad era dojo y la otra la cocina con una pequeña sala ya que había suficiente espacio para ambas, el patio trasero era inmenso al estar conectado con una zona de bosques protegidos y solo era separado con una reja un poco oxidada de metal.

La cocina no era ni muy chica ni muy grande y la sala estaba compuesta por un juego de sillones y un pequeño puff, una tele un poco vieja ´pero con dvd, era acogedor y era perfecta para una una familia de 8 personas máximo, a Yoshi y Shen no les importo mucho, la verdad es que al momento que la vieron supieron que esa era la indicada.

En uno de los sillones se encontraba una manta toda arrugada y una almohada donde usualmente Yoshi dormía puesto que no podía subir, _aún era muy pronto_.

Lleno la tetera con agua y espero a que hirviera para ponerle el té de sobre que tanto le gusta, canela con manzana y cuando se disponía a leer el periódico el teléfono sonó, miro extrañado el aparato pues hasta donde recordaba no estaba esperando ninguna llamada.

—_Moshi, moshi-_ hablo, pero lo único que escucho al otro lado como respuesta fueron gritos, golpes y muchas risas, por un momento pensó que se habían equivocado hasta que una voz surgió de entre todo ese jaleo

—_Hola! Hola!- _se oyó la voz de un chico_- auch! Mark que te dije sobre las pelotas, Anna suelta esa rata ¡esta muerta!-_ más gritos se oyeron y Yoshi sonrió divertido, ya sabía quién lo llamaba.

—_Parece que te va muy bien o me equivoco_- dijo mientras en la otra línea se oía un portazo y supo que ya podían hablar.

—_No es gracioso Yoshi-san, este lugar es un manicomio_- le respondió el joven un poco enojado- _te lo digo Sensei, los que viven aquí no son niños, incluso no creo que sean humanos _-Yoshi oyó como el chico rechinaba los dientes en señal enojo y continuo- _esa bruja me las pagara luego, no sé ni cómo me convenció para hacer esto._

—_Te recuerdo que por esa "bruja" fue por lo que estás ahí en primer lugar_- le dijo y al no recibir respuesta supo que el chico se había puesto colorado y sonrió divertido y enternecido- _se te ofrece algo, joven amigo._

— _¿Qu- ¡Ah si! Yoshi-san necesito que me haga un pequeño favorcito_- empezó el joven ya después de recuperar el habla.

_¿El cual sería?-_ le incito a darle más detalles.

— _Ninjutsu- _dijo simplemente.

_—¿Qué?-_ Yoshi alzo una ceja.

Había oído bien, estaba su joven amigo diciendo lo que el creía que estaba diciendo.

— _Se suponía que el domingo vendría un famoso de las artes marciales para los pequeños demonios_- le explico- _pero el representante del tipo llamo hace como 2 horas diciendo que no sé qué campeonato le salió y el problema es que los mocosos está muy emocionados sobre la idea._

Yoshi oyó la tetera silbar y fue a quitarla del fuego sin dejar de oír la voz del chico.

_—Entonces pensé, a quien conozco que sepa hacer increíbles y complicados estilos de pelea, tiene un don innato para el sigilo y gracia, es medio ninja __**y **__no cueste nada, al que pueda llamar._

Oh no.

_—Mira aunque aprecie que hallas considerado y halagado al mismo tiempo – _dijo un poco sarcástico y con una sonrisa de lado –_ tu sabes muy que yo no pue-_

— _Por favor Maestro Splin- quiero decir Yoshi-san-_se corrigió el muchacho y Yoshi casi podía imaginarlo mientras hacia esa mueca de "si lo haces te amare por siempre"* a la que nunca podía decirle que no – _es por una buena causa._

Suspiro mentalmente, _"ese chico es un manipulador"_ pensó en su interior.

— _Esta bien, lo hare_- dijo con pesar aunque no tanto al oír el chillido al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaas!<strong>

**Me presento con mi segundo fic de esta serie que amo hasta las estrellas y las puntas de la galaxia**

**y buenooo hace tiempo que tenia esto en la cabeza, pero con flata de tiempo (y sin compu) no podia publicarla pero chan chan chaaaaaan! espero que les guste.**

*** si alguien vio "race with the demon" sabrá de que hablo XD**

**se despide yume :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD**

**Enjoy :D**

.-.-.-.-.

**Bienvenido a Orphan's Hearths**

* * *

><p>La mañana del domingo le llego como un balde de agua fría y Yoshi se planteó seriamente en inventarse alguna excusa para poder evitar lo que bien sabia era inevitable, pero él no era así y el jamás rechazaba un favor y menos a un amigo.<p>

"_Estas me las pagas"_ pensó Yoshi hacia cierto chico problemático que por azares del destino y naranjas terminaron siendo amigos, aunque a veces algunos los confundían como padre e hijo, lo cual le divertía al mayor pero al otro lo hacía colorarse hasta las orejas y agachara la cabeza, la razón del porque esa reacción seguiría siendo un misterio para cualquiera pero no para Yoshi, pero prefería esperar a que el chico se lo dijera por el mismo.

Suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que quedándose ahí acostado no serviría de nada así que se levantó del sillón/cama que después de acomodarlo lo uso para ver la tele mientras desayunaba usando solo un bóxer y una playera de tirantes, después de todo era domingo y eso nada lo cambiaba.

Se tomó una ducha, medito un rato y mientras regaba las flores del patio trasero oyó un chillido del otro lado de la reja al acercarse vio un curioso grupo de animales: un ratón marrón, un pero negro, una pajarita anaranjado y 4 gatitos, uno negro azulado, uno naranja y los 2 últimos, uno de un intenso rojo fuego y el otro magenta oscuro.

Los mininos se correteaban entre si hasta que el perro se les unió y el pequeño ratón y la pajarita observaban, sonrió y les chiflo para llamarles la atención, el pequeño grupo se voltearon a verlo y de inmediato llegaron junto a él, que les puso un poco de comida en unos tazones ya colocados al otro lado de la barda.

—_Hoy sí que llegaron temprano, ¿eh_?- dijo mientras acariciaba al pequeño ratón que comía un poco de queso molido y como respuesta este le mordió el dedo amistosamente, este rio porque le hacía más cosquillas que otra cosa- _se ve que han tenido un buena semana, quisiera decirles lo mismo._

Los gatitos y el perro dejaron de comer un segundo para mirarlo pues sintieron el ligero tono de tristeza que se asomaba y este al notar sus miradas les sonrió para tranquilizarlos – _no se preocupen estaré bien_- sintió un presión en la mejilla y sin tener que mirar sabía que era la pequeña ave la que presionaba su cabeza en son de consuelo, con su mano libre froto su índice con la pequeña cabeza y sintió con su mejilla se aplastaba un poco más.

— _¡Bueno!-_ dijo de pronto haciendo saltar a los anímales después de unos minutos de silencio- _de nada sirve estar aquí lamentándome no lo creen-_ sonrió un poco más animado haciendo desencadenar una ola de ladridos, maullidos y chillidos que lo hizo sonreír un poco más, tal vez solo _tal vez_, hoy podría no ser tan malo.

Que equivocado estaba.

.-.-.-.-.

— _Ok veamos, calle Park….calle Park_- Yoshi iba en su bicicleta deportiva en la casi solitaria calle de Central Park junto a una construcción de apartamentos recién construidos buscaba el dichoso edificio donde se suponía se vería a su moreno amigo en la entrada del lugar.

Claro, si lograba encontrarlo.

Yoshi casi nunca salía de su ruta habitual que básicamente era de su casa al supermercado a 6 cuadras colina abajo, a vece la lavandería y de vez en cuando una salía a trotar por el parque, por supuesto estaba el bosque de atrás, pero eso no es ruta.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras saltaba un bache y la mochila que le venía colgando reboto, haciendo que las cosas adentro se movieran y golpearan la espalda de Yoshi, quien hizo un gesto incomodo al sentir las leves punzadas de las shurikens, dagas, Sais, un Bo portátil, unos par de Nunckucks medianos y un juego de pequeñas espadas, no es que quisiera que los niños jugaran con ellas y menos formar un ejército con aquellas armas, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió pues aunque era cierto que daba clases a los niños también era cierto que no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estaba acostumbrado, la razón; sencilla: no estaba listo.

Aunque eso le costara el enojo de su amigo, esperaba que este al final entendiera y se conformara con lo que fácilmente podría cortar una ballena bebe por la mitad y que ahora mismo se le clavaban en la espalda como agujas de acupuntura.

Esperaba.

Después de andar sin rumbo media hora y pedir indicaciones por lo menos 10 veces, llego al tan famoso lugar en el que su amigo trabajaba desde hace 2 meses por cuestiones dudosas, o para hacerlo más corto "el hogar del infierno" así es como le gustaba referirse su joven amigo.

Al principio no tuvo palabras para describir el esplendor que le causo ver aquella estructura que se alzaba orgullosa ante el, aparcaba por lo menos 2 cuadras enteras; en los estándares del lugar en el que vivía el moreno, alto y ancho como un gran museo y de colores vivos y no de un simple blanco o rojo ladrillo como había imaginado, la reja metálica se alzaba como malla de seguridad, era dorada y las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, donde noto una figura delgada.

"_Y hablando del diablo" _

— _¡AH! Yoshi-saaan_ – le hablo un chico de 18 años con los dientes torcidos y uno frontal ido, una bandana negra sobre su pelo moreno medio aplastado/alborotado y ropas oscuras con manchas de pintura por todas partes y un ojo morado "_Ahí Dios dame fuerzas",_ que le sonreía mientras levantaba una mano y la meneaba de un lado a otro en son de señalamiento.

Cuando estuvo enfrente del joven, se bajó de la bicicleta y le revolvió el cabello, el chico se apeno un poco pero igual le sonrió con ganas.

— _Veo que amanecimos con energías, ¿eh?_ – dijo divertido ante la reacción del chico y en parte refiriendo discretamente a la magulladura entre morada y azul que tenía en su ojo derecho _– ¿te duele?_

— _¿Qué esto? –_ se señaló el ojo y sonrió un poco más si es posible _- no es lo que parece Sensei, esos monstruos no pueden contra el increíble y poderoso Casey Jones –_ dijo haciendo una pose heroica, que consistía en un brazo alzado al aire el otro doblado contra su pecho inflado y las mejillas en igual estado con la mirada más seria que podía hacer dado el caso, sip heroica.

Heroicamente infantil.

Yoshi rio suave y lo miro inquisidor esperando la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada pero que podía sentirse en el aire.

— _Solo digamos que ya estamos progresando_- contesto Casey luego de deshacer la pose son una sonrisa esperanzada y con un leve sonrojo_– al menos dejo de aventarme ese abanico chino que __**tú**__ le regalaste_- haciendo énfasis en tú, esta vez Yoshi se rió a carcajada limpia.

Le paso una mano por sus hombros mientras seguía riendo junto a Casey que lo veía con falso cabreo, se dirigieron a las grandes puertas de madera antigua con un cartel sobre ellas que en el que se leía **"Bienvenido al Orphan's Hearths"** y debajo de esta una leyenda **"donde si el corazón es herido, aquí lo sanamos para que te lo puedas llevar"**, el edificio máximo tenía 5 pisos de altura y Yoshi con el rabillo del ojo puno notar un gran árbol de roble unos metros más al fondo del inmenso patio frontal lleno de juguetes, triciclos, patines y patinetas y una que otra pelota, pudo jurar que vio una sombra moverse del otro lado pero decidió no darle importancia "debe ser por el calor".

Al entrar al Lobby lo primero que la vista de Yoshi capto fue el gran cuadro de una señora con pelos canos, mirada seria y uniforme gris aunque con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su rostro que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

— _Asusta uh_- dijo Jones a su lado, mientras fingía un escalofrío –_que no te engañe, es muy dulce cuando la conoces_- le dijo sonriente- _pero tiene un carácter del demonio, de tal palo tal astilla._

Caminaron por el pasillo pasando por varias puertas y cuadros, extrañamente no había ningún niño alrededor y Yoshi supuso que todos debían estar esperándolo, Casey no había dicho nada sobre la mochila y por lo que parece se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que había imaginado.

O eso creyó.

Unas puertas después Casey se detuvo junto a una puerta color caoba y al abrirla Yoshi noto que era un armario, mientras el joven moreno revolvía algunas cosa mascullando para sí mismo, Yoshi se quitó la mochila y la abrió cerciorándose que todo estuviera, puesto que antes ya había tenido problemas con que las armas hacían aberturas en la mochila y creando muchos malentendidos que lo incluían a el y la policía mas veces de las que le gustaría recordad.

Un grito de victoria lo hizo quitar la mirada de la armas para notar como Casey sacaba triunfante un traje de karate blanco.

Oh por todos los...

— _Casey…-_ dijo Yoshi pero antes de siquiera empezar el menor lo interrumpió.

— _Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no está listo todavía Sensei-_ empezó – _pero confié en mí, no lo obligare a nada y usted lo sabe, pero creo que los mocosos les gustaría ver a un luchador con un súper ultra mega increíblemente genial traje de combate que porta armas ninja, en vez de un hombre con ropa y zapatos comunes y aburridos, no cree._

El chico lo miro con ojitos tiernos y el mayor suspiro pesado _"niño manipulador"._

— _¿Donde está el baño?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chaaaaan chaaaaan hasta aquí el cap. 1 espero y le haya gustado<strong>

**XD se aceptan comentarios, críticas y todo lo que gusten, no muerdo lo juro (bueno solo un poco)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD**

**Enjoy :D**

**La Primera Mirada**

* * *

><p>Yoshi se encontraba en el patio frontal del edificio apoyado en el gran roble que había visto no hace más de 2 horas y que ahora usaba de escondite, tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza enterrada en las palmas de sus manos, un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios y enterró la cara un poco más.<p>

_Horrible._

Era la única palabra que podría describir lo que había pasado minutos antes, la escena repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez como disco rayado, torturándolo y haciéndole sentir peor (de lo que ya de por si se sentía), _**porqué,**_ era la pregunta del millón "_sabia que no debí levantarme de la cama"._

Como era posible que por un pequeño momento emocional con animales incluidos **(n/a: princesas Disney alert X3) **le hubieran hecho creer que hoy no pasaría nada malo _"siempre pasa"._

— _Gran día, Yoshi, gran día_ – se dijo a si mismo mientras recargaba la cabeza en el tronco con los ojos cerrados – _que sigue, malabares con niños._

— _A mí me gusto._

— _Gaaahhhg! _– Del susto que se llevó, Yoshi literalmente salto y al no poder agarrarse de nada se fue de espaldas – _¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?_ – dijo desorientado pensando por un instante que lo había imaginado hasta que un segundo después escucho una risa infantil y cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista se fue hacia la copa del árbol y hay descubrió una pequeña figura que no podía distinguir por las sombras que formaban las hojas y ramas llenas de vida.

— _¡¿te asuste?! _– grito la figura desde su posición y que aunque no podía verla, sabia por el tono de voz que tenía una sonrisa.

— _Obviamente_ – respondió calmado mientras se paraba y se sacudía la ropa de karate, todavía puesta, y volvió la mirada hacia arriba _– ¿me tengo que preocupar? –_ por el hecho de que prácticamente el chico o chica estaba a 50 metros del suelo y por lo poco que veía la figura no parecía muy preocupada; como el lo estaba, _interiormente claro_, es más hasta se balanceaba por la rama bajo sus pies.

— _Ha! Un viejo árbol no puedo conmigo señor_ – le contesto alegremente mientras caminaba hacia la punta de la rama.

"_¿Señor? no estoy tan viejo_" pensó con una mueca, se tocó el puente con la nariz a volver a oír la pequeña risa que producía aquella personita_"me voy de aquí"._

Y sin más empezó a rodear el árbol con todas las intenciones de irse a su casa, claro luego le pediría a Casey que le llevara sus cosas otro día,_obviamente._

— _Hey!, espérate ahí._

Y dicho eso la personita tomo impulso y salto hacia una rama más baja, se columpio un poco, hizo una voltereta en el aire y aterrizando de pie.

En menos de un parpadeo ocurrió todo aquello y ya se encontraba en frente de el con las manos alzadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parpadeando incrédulo, el mayor pudo ver mejor al _niño_.

Era pequeño, muy pequeño y flaco o tal vez era por la gran camisa naranja, la que lo hacía ver así, el pelo lo tenía rubio, ondulado y las puntas salían disparadas por todos lados, el rostro y los brazos los tenía llenos de pecas y tenía unos ojos azules que podrían competir con el cielo mismo, estaba descalzo y una pulsera colgando en el pie derecho.

— _Wow –_ dijo en un susurro, puesto que en todos su años de vida ni siquiera el mas experimentado de sus estudiantes; ni siquiera el, podían hacer ese tipo giros y acrobacias– _como lo-_

— _¿Qué, eso? –_ le corto el pequeño mientras señalaba el árbol y se sacaba una hoja de la oreja, para después volver a sonreír _– naah no fue nada, hubieras venido cuando use una tapa de basurero, amigo, eso si fue ¡épico! – _finalizo mientras le contaba a Yoshi la complicada acrobacia que resumida consistía bajar con la tapa el árbol como si fuera un tobogán.

Y sin darse cuenta el mayor volvía a estar sentado junto al árbol mientras oía como el niño relataba la historia con exagerados movimientos, gritos y una que otra pirueta, de vez en cuando se encontraba a si mismo riéndose de no una, sino de varias historias que el muchacho parecía tener de sobra.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí pero no le importo mucho, se sentía _bien_, no recordaba hace cuanto no reía así con otra persona que no fuera su joven amigo o _ella, _la sonrisa que tenia se apagó lentamente de su cara y el niño quizás lo noto puesto que se detuvo a mitad del relato, donde era perseguido por un malvado perro y Yoshi no sintió el momento en que se acercó hasta que sintió una mano diminuta en su mejilla y unos ojos azules amplificados que lo veían preocupado.

— _Viejo ¿te encuentras bien?_ – la voz del niño se oía a kilómetros de distancia mientras luchaba con la sensación de mareo que empezó a sentir "_hoy no, Hoy No, HOY NO_" pensaba firmemente mientras respiraba profundo y exhalaba.

Abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado y con lo primero que su vista se topo fue la cara del pequeño y los ojos llenos de preocupación, trato de sonreírle pero más que sonrisa parecía una mueca.

El niño por su parte al ver que parecía mas calmado, suspiro aliviado y sin decir nada tomo un extremo de su camisa para limpiarle las lágrimas que de seguro el mayor no había notado, cuando este trato de sonreírse y fallando en el intento el rubio puso a trabajar su cerebro para que diera alguna idea.

Entonces, sonrió.

En menos de tres segundos empezó a rebuscar en los múltiples bolsillos del short que traía puesto hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, sacando un puñado de caramelos multicolores y con una enorme sonrisa se los mostró al mayor.

— _Quieres uno_ – dijo mientras le extendía la mano y se llevaba 3 de naranja a la boca –_son mágico, cuenta la leyenda que tiene el poder de hacerte volar tus nubes negras y empacar en cajas tus lagrimas, haciéndote imposible no sonreír el resto del dia._

Yoshi miro fijamente a la persona enfrente de el, un niño, un pequeño, rubio y desconocido escuicle ¡por todo los cielos!, trataba de consolarlo, no sabia si echarse a reír o llorar de lo irónica que puede ser la vida.

Opto por reírse y le echo una mirada a los dulces.

Bueno,_ si son __mágicos_.

* * *

><p><strong>OLawas, yop, oliwas o cualquier idioma semi-decente que se les ocurra, como ven e decidió subir cada sema un nuevo cap, porque?<strong>

**Bueno, porque ando muy ocupada tratando de no perder mi cabeza con todo esto que tengo el próximo año, además soy hueona XD.**

**Pero déjeme decirles que estoy muy emocionada con este fic y espero que les guste tanto como ami me gusta escribirlo, tratare de no cambiar mucho las personalidades pero es esencial para algunas cosas, como quiera si les gusta o no ya es su problema.**

**Si les gusta dejen review, fan o lo que gusten y de paso pongo muchas gracias a las personas que ya lo hicieron me anima mucho la idea de saber que les gusta lo que hago y sdkfghjfkslañpdifhgfjmdsl me trabo ./v/. Pero enserio me encantan los reviews aunque si no queires ponerlos no pasa nada ( a veces yo tengo esas historias que me encantan pero no dejo nada XD porque da hueva)**

**Los veo en sig Cap **

**SAYONARA! BYEBYE! ASDUGH!**


	4. Chapter 3-1

**Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD**

**Enjoy :D**

**Conociendo A Los Sin Nombre P1**

* * *

><p>—<em>Todo esto es mi culpa<em> – suspirando el moreno se dejo caer en la silla de la pequeña enfermería mientras rodaba sobre esta – _no debí pedirle que lo hiciera_.

La pelirroja le observo un momento, con una mirada compasiva que el moreno no noto, antes de continuar aplicando el desinfectante sobre las pequeñas cortadas ubicadas en las mejillas de un niño de 10 años, castaño, alto y un poco musculoso y con la cara contraída en una expresión graciosa, ya que se negaba a gritar o llorar, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

—_Muy bien, solo falta ponerte esto y….-_ dijo mientras le ponía dos parches sobre cada mejilla – _¡listo!_

El castaño aliviado de que todo acabara miro a la pelirroja agradecido, se bajó de la mesa en la que lo habían subido y antes de salir por la puerta, miro a moreno y este le devolvió la mirada, frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua y sin más se fue.

Casey era ahora sostenido por la chica o eso intentaba, ya que el chico aunque parecía escuálido solo era por apariencia y eso lo confirmo cuando sintió como a pesar de poner todo su peso el moreno la estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta con una cara homicida que a cualquiera le hubiera asustado.

Pero a ella no.

—_Casey…-_ le dijo tratando de pararlo, como solo llevaba sandalias ese día sentía como se le encajaban entre el dedo gordo y el segundo, sin lograrlo.

Decir que el chico estaba molesto era poco, parecía poseído por el mismísimo Diablo, los puños que iban al aire tratando de golpear algo que no estaba ahí, de la boca salía murmullos que se hubieran confundido con gruñidos de animal y los ojos llenos de odio y frustración.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Así que sin más tomo el tessen que Yoshi le había dado, internamente agradecida, y le dio un buen golpe al chico, que hasta la bandana se le cayó y este solo atino a gritar entre confundido y adolorido.

— _¿Te calmaste?_ – le pregunto mientras se abanicaba.

Casey le miro jetón para luego posar su mano en la cabeza.

—_Todo es __**su**__ culpa_- dijo únicamente, mientras se frotaba la cabeza donde un visible chichón salía de la nada y miraba con odio la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoshi volvía a estar frente a las grandes puertas antiguas y por un segundo sintió un pequeño dejavu, sentí a sudar sus manos y la garganta seca, trato de calmare y volvió a fallar, sip un maldito _dejavu_.

El rubio junto a él no estaba mejor, no dejaba de mover su peso de un pie a otro y Yoshi tuvo la sospecha de que el menor tenía tantas ganas de entrar como las tenía él.

—_No tienes que acompañarme_- le dijo sacando al menor de sus pensamientos - _solo iré por mi mochila y volveré, ¿va?_

El rubio le miraba con una mirada muy rara, los ojos le brillaban intensamente y noto el pequeño espasmo de su manita, como si quisiera coger la suya, abría la boca peor nada salía de ella y volvió a cerrarla, se revolvió los rubios cabellos en señal de frustración para después posar con fuerza ambas manos en sus mejillas seguido de un grito de guerra.

El mayor solo le miro en silencio mientras lo hacía, saltando un poco cuando el menor lo volvía a ver con una sonrisa haciendo enmarar las marcas de las manos en sus mejillas, le negó con la cabeza y sin más entro antes de siquiera procesar algo.

Cuando estuvo adentro, noto que varios niños andaban por ahí y cuando notaron su presencia empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, de las pocas palabras que llego a ori las más notorias fueron "peligro" o "no te acerques" sintió su cara arder pero aun así no bajo la vista, fue sacado del su transe cuando sintió que era jalado y vio que el rubio le había agarrado la manga blanca y lo metía en uno de los cuartos cercanos, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, así como las miradas y murmullos eran dejados fuera.

Lo miro agradecido y el pequeño rubio le sonrió feliz, le mostro una bolsa llena de los _dulces mágicos_ mientras se sentaba en el suelo, le hizo una seña para que se sentara y sin esperarlo empezó a comer.

El mayor no dudo esta vez y sin más se puso junto al chico, buscando los de color café.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _Yoshi-san!-_ una voz llena de alivio les llego a los oídos y notaron como el moreno entraba feliz al cuarto, sin notar al pequeño acompañante, Yoshi le hizo un gesto como saludo y mientras Casey se acercaba a él en la pequeña sala de estar, el rubio se tensó.

—_Gracias a todo lo metálico que no te fuiste_- dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

—_Como podría-_le respondió mientras se paraba – _alguien aquí presente escondió mi ropa._

El adolecente solo lo miro apenado y soltó una risa nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando dejo de mirar a Yoshi, que noto la pequeña presencia junto a la pierna izquierda del mayor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la sonrisa fue cambiada por una "o" de asombro.

—_Tú…_- le miro por varios segundos antes de regresar la mirada a Yoshi.

— _¿Qué? –_ pregunto confundido y Casey señalo al pequeño rubio que estaba junto a él.

Bueno, que estaba junto a él, puesto que cuando bajo la mirada para observarlo el niño ya no estaba, lo busco con la mirada pero parecía como si nunca hubiera estado alguien allí, miro al chico moreno con una ceja alzada y este aun lo miraba sorprendido.

—_Como lo hizo_- pregunto sin salir de su asombro y con la boca abierta donde casualmente le entro una mosca.

— _¿Qué cosa?_ – volvió a preguntar más confundido y frunciendo un poco más el ceño, mientras que Casey escupía, la cosa con alas, asqueado.

— _Como lograste que bajara._

Por un segundo no entendió de que o quien estaba hablando, hasta que vio la bolsa de dulces en el suelo.

—_Ah te refieres a…a…. –_ ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le dijo su nombre_-¿cómo se llama?_

Casey simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—_Es lo mismo que yo he trata de saber –_el mayor le miro cuestionador y simplemente le sonrió - _sabe es muy raro verlo con alguien más, parece que le caes bien._

Yoshi solo alzo una ceja y al notar esto le hizo un ademan de sentarse en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

—_Vera…-_ dijo una vez acomodados, el con los pies sobre la tela mullida y Yoshi cruzando las piernas- _cuando empecé a __**trabajar **__aquí-_dijo sarcástico haciendo que Yoshi sonría- _la primera semana, cada vez que cruzaba el patio sentía que alguien me vigilaba, pero jamás lograba saber de dónde_- hizo un ademan vago, como rememorando lo ocurrido- _así que un día decidí ir al gran roble de allá con la idea de, bueno…tu sabes-_ y Yoshi si sabía, a lo que solo asintió con la cabeza y Casey suspiro aliviado_- total ya imaginas el susto que me pegue cuando entre tantas hojas me vengo a encontrar a un niño trazan con pantaloncillos y pecas._

Yoshi podía imaginarlo a la perfección pues él había vivido lo mismo, aunque sospechaba que para Casey no fue en encuentro tan agradable.

—_Joder, aun siento los ramazos que me dio ese mocoso-_ dio mientras se frotaba distraído sus hombros_- y tiene la mano pesada-_su otra mano se posó en el estómago_- fue una locura Yoshi-san, como todo en este lugar, el chico pego el grito al cielo mientras me decía que me bajara una y otra vez, solo paro hasta que me vi tirado en el suelo, me saco la lengua y volvió a perderse entre las hojas…_

Sip, nada agradable.

Espero algún comentario por parte de Sensei, pero al ver que no llegaba nada, decido continuar- _así que decidir preguntarle a O 'Niel sobre ese pequeño bastardo, ella tampoco sabe mucho solo me conto que desde que había llegado aquí siempre ha sido así, nunca se le ve hablar o jugar con alguien incluso cuando están afuera, solo se encargan de dejarle comida puesto que tampoco entra mucho y lo peor de todo es que siempre que llego me arroga una estúpida bola echa de dulces que se pegan en mi hermoso cabello_- finalizo.

Y mientras Casey se tocaba su pelo como si en ese momento hubiera alguna masa gomosa invisible, Yoshi miraba el techo pensativo, hasta que Casey comento.

—_Pero tú eres la primera persona que ha hecho contacto con el_- diciéndolo como si fuera un gran logro- _creo que podría ser considerado un honor._

Yoshi se levantó y tomo la pequeña bolsa para luego sonreír _"Podría ser"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¿Seguro que vas tú?, si quieres yo voy por ella._

Yoshi le negó tranquilo a su pelirroja amiga/discípula, estaban frente a una inmensa puerta de doble abertura, donde había sucedido _aquello_, la verdad es que el ofrecimiento era tentador pero no podía seguir escapando cada que tenía problemas ni seguir recurriendo a los demás, un hombre con honor tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Aunque ese mismo hombre sentía sus piernas de gelatina y las inmensas ganas de vomitar.

—_No, está bien April, solo será un momento_- le dijo calmado- _además no creo que nada malo suceda._

—_Si usted lo dice_-hablo la chica no muy convencida- _si necesita algo estoy en el cuarto de al lado._

El mayor asintió viendo como la pelirroja se iba por la derecha y abría la segunda puerta donde fue recibida por un coro de llanto- _ya, ya….la comida estará lista en….-_y sin más fue tragada.

Cuando el mayor se armó de coraje, tomo el picaporte y entro sin más, repitiéndose incansablemente _"es la mochila y ya" "es la mochila y ya"._

_Error._

Adentro fue recibido por un grupo de niño que jugaban, peleaban y reían pero todo eso fue interrumpido cuando lo notaron y como en el pasillo, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, sin mirar a nadie se fue derecho hacia el armario donde había dejado la mochila, cada paso que daba lo sentía de plomo y las miradas se intensificaban aun cuando los niños se alejaban de él.

Estaba tan cerca, solo tenía que extender la mano, 3 metros, 2 y….

_*PLAF*_

El mar de risas no se hizo esperar y mientras se quitaba la pegajosa bola de papel que le había ido a dar a la mejilla, busco a la persona responsable y cundo lo hizo empalideció.

—_Oye anciano_- oh no.

Frente a él se encontraba el mismo castaño que sonreía maliciosamente lo cual no cuadraba con los dos grandes parches en sus mejillas, aun tenia alzada la mano con la que sostenia el popote que había usado para lanzar la cosa viscosa, detrás de él había un grupo de niños que también reían pero con burla y sostenido cerbatanas iguales a las que sostenía el chico "debe ser el líder" pensó vagamente

— _¿Para qué volviste?-_volvió a hablar el niño- _no te basto __**¡con casi matarme, ¿eh?!**_**-** grito lo último mientras hacia un exagerado movimiento a sus mejillas.

Y al oír aquello los chicos más cercanos a Yoshi se hicieron para atrás, como si solo la idea de estar junto a él ya declara sus sentencia de muerte, solo un chico castaño no se movió de su lugar mientras seguía enfrascado en su lectura.

El castaño mayor sonreía triunfante al ver la reacción de los presentes, aunque frunció el ceño al notar que aquel nerd no se había movido, es más ni precia enterado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo dejo estar, luego se encargaría de él.

Pero por ahora.

Noto como el mayor miraba con culpa aquellos cuadros blancos pegados a su cara, miro al chico junto a él, le hizo una seña y ambos sonrieron cómplices.

Antes siquiera reaccionar, Yoshi fue bombardeado por pequeñas pero dolorosas bolitas ensalivadas y decidió protegerse yendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, la banda no lo persiguió simplemente se echaron a reír mientras un grupo de niños y niñas se acercaban a ellos diciendo que eran los más valientes, o que eran geniales y demás.

El moreno se dejo caer en una de las sillas pegadas a la pared y soltó un pesado suspiro "Yo y mi bocota" pensó enojado.

Miro al grupo de niños donde el castaño, que también era el más alto, hacia caras y movimientos exagerados, tal vez contando lo que había sucedido horas atrás, pero exagerándolo todo.

_Obviamente._

—_No tiene que preocuparse-_ le dijo una voz salida de la nada_- siempre tiene ese carácter, no es personal._

Yoshi miro al chico sentado junto a él, tenía el pelo negro que le rozaba los hombros, un poco bajo pero no tanto como el niño rubio aunque tenía cierto parecido en los ojos pero los suyos eran 2 tonos más oscuros casi como los del mar y una mirada muy serena, usaba una remera ligera, parchada por varios lugares, e igual que el rubio le quedaba un poco grande, pero no tanto y pantalones holgados y unos tenis color azul oscuro.

El chico le sonreía tranquilo y sin poder evitarlo le devolvió el gesto y volvió la mirada al pequeño grupo de niños que alababan al mayor que mostraba con orgullo las supuestas "heridas de guerra" sonriendo con aires de importancia y por un segundo lo odio, a pesar de que a él le gustaban los niños y no tenía nada en contra, pero simplemente con mirar a ese castaño engreído le hacía fruncir el ceño irremediablemente.

Noto que el menor volvía a su lectura y Yoshi tan curioso cómo es quiso saber que leía, pero al ver el titulo enmudeció.

El moreno debió notar que lo miraba y alzo una ceja ante él, el mayor solo señalo el encuadernado aunque un poco gastado el titulo se alzaba impotente, donde en grandes letras doradas se alzaban las palabras "El arte del haiku por Oda Sosuke" en japonés.

Era un libro muy raro que había venido buscando desde hace ya 6 meses pero no había podido encontrarlo ya que no era de origen estadounidense, así que encontrar una copia seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar, quien iba decir que lo hallaría en un orfanato lleno de niños que estaban dispuestos a enterrarlo en bolas de papel.

Que suerte la suya.

—_No sabía que a los de tu edad pudieran gustarle esta clase de libro_- le sonrió sorprendido al chico, el cual se sonrojo un poco- _¿puedo?-_ le pregunto mientras gentilmente tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

El menor no se opuso, así que sin más dejo que le quitara el libro y pero noto como quiso retenerlo un poco más, cuando lo tuvo el libro en su regazo vio como el chico enrojecía hasta las orejas, haciendo confundir al mayor, decido mirar la página en la que estaba tan enfrascado.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que frente a toda aquella arte en escrito, se encontraba escondida un historieta de "Héroes Espaciales #56 el ataque de los plutonianos del plante Badon"

Por un segundo miro fijamente la colorida revista para luego fijar su vista en el chico, que avergonzado había bajado la vista y tenía las manos enrolladas en el pantalón.

El menor esperaba algún tipo de comentario o regaño, pero lo que le llego a los oídos fue una sincera carcajada que lo hizo mirar con los ojos abiertos de par en par donde se encontraba Yoshi que reía con todas sus fuerzas, las personas que se encontraban el en cuarto también veía fijamente al Sensei, confundidos, por no saber que hacia tanta gracia.

Cuando el mayor logro calmarse, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la exhalo, sin embargo aún calmado no dejo que la sonrisa de su rostro, se fuera y miro al chico que lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

Poso una mano en sus cabellos, notando como el menor se estremecía, y se los revolvió cariñosamente, el moreno se quedó mudo y sintió como le dejaba el viejo libro en su regazo, lo tomo entre sus manos para luego volver a mirar al mayor que solo puso un dedo sobre sus labios en un silencioso "no diré nada" y le giñaba el ojo, el oji-azul le miro agradecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Bueno-_ dijo April mirando al su maestro cubierto por las bolitas ensalivadas de los niños- _señor "no creo que nada malo suceda" algo que declarar_- dijo en tono acusador.

—_Puedo venir mañana por ella._

La pelirroja suspiro pesado, negando para sí misma, _hombres_.

—_Bien, pero no entiendo porque no simple….-_ empezó pero se cortó cuando cruzo mirada con su Sensei, había algo silencioso que le pedía, _no_, le rogaba que no lo dijera y como toda mujer con séptimo sentido, pues el sexto estaba sobre usado, decidió hacerle caso, así que suspiro una vez más y le sonrió y Yoshi en respuesta se la devolvió.

Después de todo también eran amigos.

Un grito se hizo oír dentro del recinto y ellos que estaban fuera de la gran casa, asomaron la cabeza solo para encontrarse con el grupo de atacantes de Yoshi siendo perseguidos por un Casey Jones echo una fierra, con un palo de hockey en mano y tratando de darles a palazos como si fueran piñatas.

—_Cobardes del demonio, ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ!_

—_Casey no!-_ dijo April que se unió a la persecución tratando de frenarlo, le hizo un ademan de despedida al mayor y este correspondió mientras cerraba la puerta principal.

Bajo sonriendo las escaleras de mármol, prometiéndose a sí mismo que la próxima que viera a Casey lo invitaría a comer a ese lugar de hamburguesas grasosas que tanto le gustaban.

Por casualidad metió las manos en sus bolsillos notando un bulto que no recordaba tener y al sacar el contenido descubro que era la misma bolsa de dulces, que por todo el ajetreo de hace unos minutos, había olvidado

Paro en seco para luego dirigirse hacia el árbol.

Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso más hacia él, algo le choco, haciéndolo soltar una exclamación pues la punta del objeto le había dado en la mera frente, y cayó al piso, se froto el lugar con una mueca y bajo la vista para encontrarse un pequeño avioncito de papel bien hecho, volvió a mirar el árbol y trato de buscar al rubio, tarea que era imposible por tanto follaje verde.

Sin más solo suspiro, lo levanto y prosiguió a abrir el avión, notando que tenía un mensaje escrito y aunque el avioncito estaba asombroso, no podía decir lo mismo de la letra.

"_Quédatelos, los necesitas más que yo :D"_

Aunque, podía dejarlo pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa.<strong>

**Ya se ya se, ustedes dirán y esta que, primero que nada sorry por no cumplir mi palabra de subir cada viernes pero muchas cosas se me atravesaron y la inspiración no me llegaba, bueno, si llegaba pero en cachos y era como ugggg DX maldito cerebro.**

**Bueno después de haber pasado casi un mes sin subir aquí le llego con este nuevo cap para recompensar su paciente espera que es muy especial por cierto por como muchas razones:**

**1 ES EL PRIMER CAP NUEVO DEL AÑOOOOO YEEEEI, empezamos bien.**

**2 Se presenta un nuevo chico, muahahahahah yo sé que muchos ya querrán saber de ellos pero entiendan que por un motivo voy de un por uno, esperen que pronto los juntare, eso se los prometo**

**3 esto es más un agradecimiento a aquellas personas que leyeron mi primer fic de TMNT y me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo, se los juro muchisisisisisisisismas gracias :D**

**Espero que les guste porque a mí me divierte escribirlo y si, incluyendo los dolores de cabeza, colapsos y bloqueos mentales.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO X9**


	5. Chapter 3-2

**Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD**

**Enjoy :D**

**Conociendo A Los Sin Nombre P2**

* * *

><p>El rubio vio como el mayor; llamado Yoshi, nombre el cual descubrió sobre todo por los gritos de su "cuidador" adolescente, se marchaba no sin antes despedirse con la mano de él, aunque no supiera donde estaba, sonrió con ganas y también se despidió; consiente de que no podía verlo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo en la entrada pero por algún motivo giro la cabeza, no en dirección al árbol, sino a una de las ventanas del edificio y volvió a levantar la mano en son de despedida, haciendo que el pecoso frunciera el ceño.<p>

Vio cómo se montó en su bicicleta y salía despedido, rumbo a la derecha, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

Cuando ya no pudo verlo decidió seguir con su espera, sonriente bajo varias ramas hasta la parte media de árbol, donde en una de las ramas más gruesas se encontraba una manta con una pequeña almohada, unos binoculares colgados de una de las ramas y algunas bolsas de papas, chocolates y dulces mágicos que había tomado "prestados" de la cocina.

¿Qué?

No le juzguen, tenía que comer ¿no?

Se sentó en medio de todo su pequeño "nido" y se dispuso a comer una bolsa de papas, ya abierta, mientras se acomodaba la almohada bajo él y noto que un ave anaranjada se posaba frente a él, le sonrió y le puso un puñado de papas sabor pizza enfrente, el pajarito le pio una vez y empezó a picotearlas.

Se quedó mirando el ave, mientras él comía también, un rato hasta que de la nada un recuerdo le llego a la mente y se volvió hacia el tronco.

El frondoso tronco tenía un hueco de tamaño medio, elevado a solo unos centímetros de su rama, normalmente guardaba sus cosas ahí en días de lluvias, ventiscas o nieve, pero de eso no se preocupaba mucho, ya que había oído que habían pronosticado toda la semana despejada, así que estaba bien.

Se acercó, aun masticando un bulto de papas, saco una pequeña navaja y un trozo de madera medio deforme, regreso a su lugar notando que la pequeña compañía se había ido y viro su vista al frente.

Delante de sus ojos se encontraba la vista del patio cubierto de hierba y juguetes, el sol había ido bajando sin que se diera cuenta y calculo que eran las 2 de la tarde, _con razón tenía hambre_, paso la vista por la reja dorada y en la calle pasaban algunos carros y gente caminando con su pareja, solos o con niños, estos últimos iba al parque de enfrente donde, sin que nadie lo viera, iba a veces.

Su sonrisa bajo un poco, pensando en lo que había pasado hace 2 días.

_El cuerpo le dolía por todas partes pero había valido la pena, su cara estaba roja y sucia por la tierra, el sol le daba en la cara y le quemaba un poco, quiso moverse pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, así que se quedó tendido mientras trataba de recobrarlas, pero eso no le impedía oír los murmullos o comentarios de la gente a su alrededor…._

"_No te acerques" "Podría ser peligroso" "Déjalo, solo es un niño raro" "¿Se habrá escapado?" "Qué clase de padres dejan que su hijo sea así" "Mami, mami, mira un payaso" "Siento lastima por él"_

"_Puedo oírlos saben" pensó sintiendo como sus ojos empezaba a arder pero se aguantó, no lloraría por algo así, jamás, él era un niño grande y los niños grandes no lloraban por cosas como e…._

"_Fenómeno"_

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a esconderse entre sus piernas, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, haciéndolo soltar la madera y navaja que sostenía, y no fue hasta cuando noto humedad en sus rodillas que estaba llorando, su cara ya de por si roja se coloreo un poco más, así que con la palma de cada mano se limpió cada ojo y sorbió su nariz.

"_¿Me tengo que preocupar?"_

Miro sus pies descalzos, sus ojos, llenos de nuevas lágrimas, se abrieron un poco y la sonrisa volvió a su pecoso rostro, aunque era una suave.

—_Parece agradable _- se dijo en voz alta, pues normalmente no llegaba a tener ese tipo de confianza con extraños; prueba de ello es que no tenía ni un solo amigo en aquel edificio, no era porque le diera de tímido o fuera anti-no-quiero-amigos, no, claro que no, el adoraba tener compañía, le gustaba saber que había gente a su alrededor y la verdad era más sociable de lo que parecía.

_Quería_ amigos.

Es solo que era…._complicado_.

Muy complicado.

Pero algo en él le dijo que Yoshi era _diferente,_ que podía acercarse sin miedo, por alguna extraña razón que a su cerebro le dio por declarar y lo peor es que su corazón estaba de acuerdo.

Y la verdad, era algo bueno.

Que no quería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya un poco más tranquilo empezó a rememorar la inusual mañana que tuvo gracias al mayor.

Había visto todo el incidente; ya que cuando ocurrió él se encontraba frente a la ventana, pues había oído de los niños que jugaban en el patio el otro día que tendrían una demostración de artes marciales _¡quien no quisiera ver algo así!_ pues no era muy común ver adultos (que normalmente solo venían el día de adopción) ahí y menos adultos famosos, así que sin más se había levantado muy temprano de su cama natural y se dispuso a espera la lujosa limosina, algún carro del año o inclusive una motocicleta que veía en las película.

Ya se imaginan la sorpresa que se llevó cuando en vez de que llegara un vehículo súper-híper-recontra asombroso, llega una bicicleta deportiva, un poco descolorida (aunque no estaba mal) y un señor que tenía pinta de ser todo menos un campeón de las artes marciales.

_Deben_ estar bromeando_._

Su primera impresión hacia el mayor había sido exacta como todas esas veces que conocía o veía a alguien nuevo.

"_Es malo"_

Sin embargo esa idea se había esfumado al instante que Yoshi empezó a reír, una risa muy contagiosa por cierto, y miren que él sabía de risas.

Los había perdido de vista cuando entraron al edificio y desde que podía recordar, tuvo por primera vez ganas de entrar en aquel lugar, pero no, el tenia principios.

Como no era la persona más paciente en cuestiones como esas donde tienes que quedarte quieto, decidió ir hacia la ventana que estaba ubicada en el tercer piso para poder disfrutar mejor del show, cuando estuvo frente a ella noto que todos los niños, desde bebes hasta los 14 años, se habían sentado en el suelo mientras que del otro lado, desde su lugar, podía ver perfectamente el lugar ya preparado, vio a la chica pelirroja tratando de distraer a los más pequeños para ganar un poco de tiempo y fallando miserablemente.

Paso alrededor de media hora cuando por fin Casey y Yoshi hicieron su aparición.

—_Muy bien mocosos- dijo Casey entrando por las puertas dobles con una gran sonrisa, esa que muestra todos los dientes- ¿listos para el show?_

_Los niños que se habían empezado a inquietar mucho, en el tiempo que había pasado, estallaron en un coro de gritos y aplausos. _

_Casey le hizo una señal al mayor, que se había quedado en la entrada de la puerta esperando, dudoso al principio, entro al fin a la Gran Sala; dicho cuarto fue bautizado así por el simple hecho de que, como dice su nombre, era el más grande de todo aquel edificio pues era más largo y ancho que los cuartos o pequeñas salas o salones que existían en ese lugar, todos se referían a él por su nombre y normalmente lo usaban como salón de juegos y convivencia._

_Cundo el Sensei entro, el animado grupo empezó a bajar el volumen conforme llegaba a la pequeña plataforma; cubiertas de tatamis y una que otro pieza de madera (talvez idea de los niños) para la ocasión, llego el punto en que toda la sala quedo sepultada en un silencio que se volvió incomodo a medida pasaban los segundos, y el mayor; que ya de por si estaba nervioso, se empezó a incomodarse con las miradas que le estaban lanzando aquellos niños._

_¿__**Este**__ era el gran maestro del Ninjutsu? Era la gran interrogante en la mente de la mayoría de los niños, pues estos esperaban a un famoso y reconocido hombre de pelea y algunos que había ido a poner orejas para saber, sabían exacto como es y Yoshi no lo era._

_El rubio, a pesar de estar afuera, pudo notar el movimiento de labios que, supuso, estaban formando murmullos del otro lado de la habitación, noto como los dos adolescentes se miraban, comunicándose (o peleando) silenciosamente, volvió su vista al moreno que moviendo, inquieto, las manos tomo la mochila color verde y saco un pequeño juego de shurikens._

_El ambiente cambio rápidamente; de un oscuro tenso a un brillante entusiasmo, que para ser honestos, nadie había esperado, el rubio recordaba cómo había saltado de emoción y a la vez envidiando a los chicos dentro pues no todos los días se ven armas, léase las de juguetes no cuenta, ni habían estado tan cerca de una en su vida, más por seguridad que por otra cosa._

_Al instante Yoshi se vio rodeados de los pequeños y no tan pequeños niños, que emocionados, le pedían las filosas flores, dirigió su vista a su amigo que solo se encogió de hombros "porque no"._

_El rubio estaba que hervía de celos y eso notaba por su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas infladas pero aun así se rehusó a entrar por la ventana, aunque las ganas le borboteaban cómo espuma._

_Yoshi empezó a sacar el resto del equipo que llevaba consigo y empezó a pasarlo entre los niños que no dejaban de sonreír y tocar las filosas armas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de April, el moreno mayor se había relajado visiblemente lo cual hizo sonreír a Casey y por algún motivo, inconscientemente, al rubio._

_Después de aquello, la demostración fue viento en popa, a pesar de que Yoshi no había hecho uso de sus habilidades, nadie se había quejado puesto que también era muy interesante oír, _y ver,_ como funcionaba cada arma, de vez en cuando respondía una que otra duda que surgía por ahí y les mostraba uno que otro truco que como respuesta hacia aplaudir a la audiencia._

_Sin duda parecía que todo estaba saliendo perfecto._

_Hasta que…_

— _¿Puedes darle de un tiro?- la pregunta había salido de la nada y tomando por sorpresa a los presentes que estaban concentrados en la presentación, puesto que, en las puertas dobles se encontraba un chico; castaño, con playera y chaleco sin mangas, pantalón vaquero y tenis negros, sosteniendo una manzana entre sus manos, aires de grandeza y con una sospechosa sonrisa en la cara._

_El rubio no pudo haber sido el único que, en el momento en que ese niño matón había hecho aparición, había sentido que algo no acabaría bien._

_Al parecer, no lo fue, porque desde su lugar noto como el adolescente fruncía el ceño y el mayor se tensaba._

—_Vamos- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y entrando en la habitación, mirando de reojo a los presentes- no creo que tengas problemas, después de todo ¿acaso no eres un maestro?- finalizo mientras afilaba la sonrisa._

_Casey dio un paso hacia delante con todas las intenciones de poner al chico en su lugar, pero fue detenido cuando Yoshi puso un mano frente a él y negaba con la cabeza, el chico solo bufo por la nariz y se cruzó de brazos._

_El mayor miro al castaño, algo no cuadraba, pero se dejó convencer con la idea de que era solo su imaginación, alzo la mano para tomar la manzana y decidir donde era un buen lugar para ponerla y así demostrar su puntería y mostrar un truco que se estaba guardando para una ocasión así, pero antes siquiera rozar la fruta, esta se alejó de su alcance._

—_Nah ah- negó el niño con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia- esto va aquí- dijo y sin más se pasó hacia el otro lado de habitación, cerca de la ventana y se puso el pequeño objeto rojo encima de la cabeza - listo._

_El mar de niños no tardo en emocionarse y empezar a murmurar extasiados, pues quería ver como acabaría esto._

_Por su lado los 3 mayores compartieron miradas un poco preocupadas, Yoshi no tenía miedo de fallar, pues qué persona no se ponía nerviosa con algo así, no, él era el mejor en puntería, pero una cosa es darle a objetos inmóviles donde su posición; aunque difícil, no era perjudicial para nadie._

_Pero…_

_Su objetivo estaba sobre un ser vivo, un niño._

_No quería que nada malo pasara._

_Sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con la de su querido amigo, su mirada le transmitía tranquilidad y confianza y le mandaba un mensaje muy alentador "está bien"._

_Casey jamás obligaría a hacer nada al mayor si este no quería, así que cuando noto como el moreno miraba dudoso al castaño, él no se lo pensó 2 veces antes de ir en su rescate, si no quería hacer ese tiro, no pasaba nada._

_Pues él sabía que Yoshi haría lo mismo por él._

_El Sensei sonrió agradecido pero le negó con la cabeza, se alejó un poco de Casey, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, cuando estuvo a 2 metros de distancia, dándole la espalda al castaño y con todos los demás mirando, respiro hondo y se acomodó las filosas shurikens entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos._

— _¿Qué esperas anciano? ¿La jubilación? He visto tortugas más rápid…_

_*SHUMP*_

_El cuarto se había vuelto a quedar en silencio, hasta que…._

—_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_El grito de dolor del castaño no se hizo espera y con ello una reacción en cadena._

_En pocos segundos el cuarto ahora era un hervidero de gritos y llanto, los 2 adolescentes se dispusieron a calmar al enjambre de niños histéricos, Casey empezó a tomar a los niños por las solapas para que dejaran de empujarse, pues todos, después de reaccionar, lo primero que hicieron por instinto fue correr hacia la puerta, April mientras tanto, trataba de tranquilizar a un grupo de niñas que se había hecho bola en un rincón del cuarto, temblando y llorando, lo más alejadas que podían del mayor._

_Y Yoshi…_

_No estaba._

_Casey noto las pequeñas shurikens en el suelo junto a un pequeño charco de sangre y por un momento sintió nauseas, pero ni rastros del mayor, su rostro se ensombreció un poco aun sin dejar de jalar a los niños, soltó un pesado suspiro y se concentró en su trabajo, no podía hacer nada ahora._

Cuando lo vio huir de la habitación, en él se había instalado un sentimiento que jamás había sentido en toda su existencia.

Odio.

Odio hacia el _ruido_, odio hacia aquella pandilla, odio hacia los insultos que llegaron después, odio al ver aquellos ojos castaños* llenos de agua, odio a los murmullos que venían contra Yoshi, odio a las burlas de aquellos niños, odio a las miradas llenas de miedo al pasar.

_Odio, furia, rabia_ hacia ese estúpido castaño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero lo que más odio fue cuando abandono al mayor.

En su defensa, fue un reflejo que ya tenía, pero es no era excusa.

"_Que bien, el primer posible amigo que podría haber tenido y ¿qué hago yo? esconderme"_ hizo un mohín por su propia torpeza.

—_Pero, talvez no todos son iguales_ -se dijo recordando cómo después de todo aquello y después de convivir un rato bajo la sombra de aquel viejo árbol, el mayor jamás pareció fastidiado de él, es más hasta parecía a gusto con su presencia, hecho que le animo a seguir junto a él más tiempo del que había estado con otra persona desde que había llegado a ese gran edificio que supone era su "nuevo" hogar, su boca se torció un poco pensando en cómo se había referido aquella señora de pelos canos a la que nunca le ha tenido confianza hasta la fecha.

"_Vendrá_" se dijo interiormente cuando sintió retorcer un poco su corazón _"lo sé_".

Después de haberle animado, el mayor se había levantado lo cual al principio desconcertó un poco al rubio pero se dio cuenta de que toda persona tenía que irse en algún momento, aunque él no quisiera.

Yoshi solo se había alejado un par de pasos cuando miro al rubio y con una ceja alzada le preguntaba _"Oye, ¿no vienes?" _para el rubio eso fueron melodías para sus oídos y con una gran sonrisa se echó a correr hacia él.

El mayor le sonrió divertido, pues casi se caía con sus propios pies, al llegar junto a él ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió una mano revolverle el pelo y por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás asustado. El mayor le vio confuso y el sintió su cara arder y mientras se regañaba mentalmente por eso, se puso junto al moreno de nuevo y en menos de un segundo estaban frente a la puerta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, empezó a pensar que talvez no debió haber ido con él, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—_No tienes que acompañarme_- le había dicho, talvez notando sus tics, que ni el mismo noto que estaba empezando a hacer - _solo iré por mi mochila y volveré, ¿va?_

El niño sintió aquello como un puño en el estómago y noto que la esquina de sus ojos estaban húmedos, como fantasmas, los vagos recuerdos se acoplaban alrededor del mayor y el rubio por un segundo, volvió a verla, a _ella_, quiso alzar la mano pero sus músculos se sentían rígidos y las inmensas ganas de hablar (o quizás gritar) se acumularon en su garganta, trato inútilmente de decir algo, pero nada.

_Tardare solo unos minutos, espérame aquí ¿va?_

Su frustración se mezcló con el pequeño pinchazo de dolor en su corazón y lo único que hizo fue revolverse los cabellos y hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando no sabía qué hacer.

Noto que Yoshi se había asustado un poco cuando le volvió a dirigir la mirada, talvez por lo que paso segundos antes y sin razonar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, entro por la enorme puerta.

Fueron segundos, máximo 5 o 6, pero fueron suficientes para que el pequeño quisiera salir corriendo, en el momento en que entro, noto las miradas que se dirigieron al él cómo flechas, sintió como el mayor se posaba junto a él y los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, como _aquella vez_, pero noto que esta vez iban contra el mayor, frunció un poco la frente al notar las miradas llenas de terror, agarro a Yoshi de la mano, con los pares de ojos aun siguiéndoles, y abrió la primero puerta que vio.

Dentro de ese pequeño cuarto sintió volver a respirar y a juzgar por la mirada entre agradecida/aliviada que le mando el mayor supo que había hecho bien.

Aunque fueron unos minutos, volvió a sentirse a gusto con el moreno mientras volvían a comer dulces, parecía que todo volvía a estar bien.

Después estuvo lo de huir y esconderse como un vil cobarde; nunca había abandonado la habitación cuando Casey entro, en realidad, solo se escondió bajo el sofá y esperaba hasta que el adolecente se fuera, ya no estaba dispuesto a salir hasta que no hubiera "moros en la costa", tuvo suficiente con los niños del pasillo, muchas gracias.

—_Como lo hizo- "_¿hacer qué?"_ Se había hecho la pregunta con confusión, pero Yoshi le saco las palabras de la boca._

— _¿Qué cosa? –_

— _Como lograste que bajara- aaah, sí, eso mismo se preguntaba el rubio._

_Había veces que ni él se entendía._

_Noto que el mayor fruncía el ceño y estuvo a punto de reírse si no fuera porque se había tapado la boca con ambas manos._

—_Ah te refieres a…a…. –oh, oh -¿cómo se llama?_

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota" se decía mentalmente el rubio, como pudo olvidar semejante cosa, bueno no es que Yoshi le hubiera preguntado ni nada ¡pero igual!_

_Él tenía un nombre, de eso estaba seguro, tan seguro como los pájaros comen gusanos y la luna era de queso, pero el problema era que…._

No lo sabía.

_No le miren así, no es su culpa, era peor no saber tu edad._

La cual, tampoco sabía.

—_Es lo mismo que yo he trata de saber – Casey lo saco de sus pensamientos versión Maze Runner y agrego- sabe es muy raro verlo con alguien más, parece que le caes bien._

_El rubio sorprendentemente estuvo de acuerdo con eso, noto que Yoshi no le quitaba la mirada a Casey, como comunicándole algo que el moreno entendió a la primera._

_También noto como se dirigían a su escondite y se ocultó un poco más._

—_Vera…- sintió como aplastaban su espalda pero pudo haber sido peor- cuando empecé a __**trabajar **__aquí, la primera semana, cada vez que cruzaba el patio sentía que alguien me vigilaba, pero jamás lograba saber de dónde- sonriendo el chico empezó a recordar por igual aquella semana- así que un día decidí ir al gran roble de allá con la idea de, bueno…tu sabes- ¿porque el silencio?, ¡que alguien le explique¡- total ya imaginas el susto que me pegue cuando entre tantas hojas me vengo a encontrar a un niño tarzan con pantaloncillos y pecas._

_El rubio sonrió más, pues ya sabía que paso después…._

—_Joder, aun siento los ramazos que me dio ese mocoso y tiene la mano pesada –en ese punto el rubio estaba a nada de echarse a reír pero se seguía tapando con las manos, que se sacudían por contenerle la risa- fue una locura Yoshi-san, como todo en este lugar, el chico pego el grito al cielo mientras me decía que me bajara una y otra vez, solo paro hasta que me vi tirado en el suelo, me saco la lengua y volvió a perderse entre las hojas…_

_Sonreía anchamente, para ser sinceros Casey no le caía mal, solo que jamás imagino que este fuera capaz de trepar el árbol, _su_ árbol._

_Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que el chico continuo- así que decidir preguntarle a O 'Niel sobre ese pequeño bastardo, ella tampoco sabe mucho solo me conto que desde que había llegado aquí siempre ha sido así, nunca se le ve hablar o jugar con alguien incluso cuando están afuera, solo se encargan de dejarle comida puesto que tampoco entra mucho y lo peor de todo es que siempre que llego me arroga una estúpida bola echa de dulces que se pegan en mi hermoso cabello- y finalizo._

_El pecoso se puso pensativo pues nunca se había planteado la idea de cómo lo veían en aquel lugar y ahora que lo sabía, no estaba seguro cómo sentirse en realidad, pues jamás pensó que realmente se preocuparan por el aun cuando veía cada mañana un plato de huevos con tocino, una botella de jugo y un paquetito de galletas, creyó que era porque le tenían lastima, pero no, otra cosa era, y que jamás tomo en cuenta, que nunca lo habían obligado a bajar del árbol._

—_Pero tú eres la primera persona que ha hecho contacto con el- dijo el adolescente volviendo a sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos- creo que podría ser considerado un honor._

_¿Honor? ¿__**Él?, **__no, no podía serlo, no era nada especial, no era que lo hiciera todos los días pero no era nada extraordinario, no lo era._

_Pero Casey lo había dicho con tanto entusiasmo y Yoshi había sonreído cuando agarro la pequeña bolsa de dulces, olvidada por las prisas, que lo dudo._

Cuando ya se habían ido, decidió que era hora de regresar al árbol, ya no tenía nada porque quedarse ahí, salió por la ventana y de un salto se sostuvo de la rama más cercana (que estaba como a 2 metros de distancia) con agilidad y antes de volver a su nido, paso la ventana del Gran Salón, donde fue presente de la masacre en papel.

Ese odioso, baboso y tonto, cabeza de perro.

_Va a caer_.

"_Espero que cuando te comas un pingüinito te salga sin relleno"_

¿Qué?

No le juzguen, él también puede maldecir a la gente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue sacado de su mente cuando escucho las puertas abrirse seguido de un grito, se incorporó para ponerse del otro lado del árbol y poder ver quienes causaban tanto alboroto, cuando logro llegar noto 8 chicos saliendo del edificio, 7 caminando y uno cargado.

Y ese _uno_ no debería ser su amigo.

Reconoció al instante al que iba al frente, Chris Bradford; el chico que había llegado hace 4 años, los peores de su corta vida, que para lo único que era bueno era en molestar, humillar o chantajear a los demás y el basquetbol, también cabe remarcar que era _la víctima, _si podía decirse a sí_, _de lo que paso esta mañana,sonreía malévolamente, lo cual significaba una sola cosa:

Nada bueno.

El chico que estaba siendo llevado ya lo había visto antes, era alto aunque parecía un poco más bajo que Chris, tenía el cabello ondulado igual que el solo que menos y un poco largo de adelante, cosa comprobada puesto que, no podía verle los ojos, traía una camisa de mangas blanca y sobre ella un suéter a cuadros morados, pantalones de mezclilla holgados y tenis morado claro.

–_¡SUELTENME! Neandertales sin cerebro!-_ el chico trataba inútilmente de liberarse, pero era bien sostenido de manos y piernas _- esto es una clara violación al reglamento del instituto Orphan's Hearths, código #21 donde y cito "Todo aquel que entre por las viejas puerta de este lugar deberá respetar, ayudar y mostrar simpatía a los residentes y viceversa" y ustedes incultos busca pleitos la están ignorando con creses._

Los 6 chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos al no entender de lo que estaba diciendo.

–_Uuuy, mira Chris, el nerd se puso machito_- excepto un chico pelinegro, moreno y flacucho, con lentes negros y suéter rosado, al parecer este si entendía perfecto.

Y eso era suficiente para el castaño mayor.

–_Tengo nombre…_

–_No, no es cierto_ - el castaño cerro la boca en una mueca, la cual el mayor no noto-_porque no te apartaste haya en el salón ¿eh?, se supone que deberías temerle, obviamente era un fraude ese sujeto, no ves lo que me hizo a __**mí**__- _dijo volviéndose a señalar las mejillas con un ademan.

– _¿Es por eso que estás haciendo todo esto?-_ el castaño le miro incrédulo aun cuando sus ojos no podían verse detrás de su pelo- ¡_es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida!_- grito.

Chris frunció el ceño un poco más.

–_Además_- continuo el más joven- _ese señor no era un fraude y __**tú**__ más que cualquiera de aquí debe saberlo ¿o no Bradford?-_ lo dijo en un tono tan sugestivo que el mayor tembló, _lo sabía_, ese mocoso sin dientes lo sabía, y por las miradas confusas de los demás, supuso que ya deberían estar formulándose preguntas en esas cabezas llenas de aire.

No lo iba a permitir.

Se acercó al castaño, que había sonreído débilmente, pues al parecer había sido el único que noto como le temblaron los hombros, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto que el mayor iba acercándose a él con la cara más sombría que había visto en vida.

Cuando ya estaba a solo 3 pasos, algo paso; fue una reacción involuntaria, inconsciente, pero igual paso.

Como pudo se zafo del agarre de sus captores, aunque solo los pies, y le aseto un golpe en la cara al chico más grande, los presente se había quedado anonadados por la rapidez y precisión de aquello que nadie se movió hasta que el mayor lo hizo.

Un sudor frio les recorrió la espalda.

–_Pagaras-_ Chris se limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca con el dorso de la mano para después alzar está en un puño y dirigirla directo al estómago del menor, este por el impacto dejo escapar el aire para después empezar a toser.

El mayor continúo asestándole golpe tras golpe sin piedad, mientras los demás solo miraban, algunos se murmuraban y los que sostenían al infante se reían de su dolor, en el mayor se le notaba en la cara que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo todo aquello y eso se podía comprobar en la enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Alzo la otra mano para poder usarla en la cara del chico y este al notarlo, pues pese a todo seguía consiente, solo cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba el impacto, el chico tomo velocidad y justo cuando estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

***BAMP* **

En un segundo Chris se encontraba tirado en el suelo a 2 metros de distancia e inconsciente.

El pequeño grupo tenía los ojos cuadrados y en shock, frente a ellos se encontraba un chico rubio; un poco agitado, estaba en posición de bateo, y la rama con hojas se mecía un poco, dando a entender que había sido un duro golpe.

Nadie se lo había visto venir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el rubio salió de su impresión al ver como ese chico golpeo al mayor, noto que este no estaba nada feliz, prueba que lo confirmaba es que empezó a golpearlo sin piedad.

Tenía que hacer algo, _pero ya!_

Pero no era de su asunto, pero no podía dejarlo estar, pero a él también lo golpearían, pero él no era así, pero no quería perder su cara, pero, pero, pero…. _¡Al Diablo!_

Ese chico necesitaba ayuda y no se la negaría.

No se abandona a alguien que está en problemas.

_Jamás._

Sin más, de un salto bajo de la copa; no sin antes agarrar una rama caída, que guardaba desde el día en que su "invitado" no deseado había aparecido, y aunque pesaba un poco eso no lo detuvo, respiro hondo para luego soltar el aire en un grito de guerra, dirigiéndose al grupo que se había quedado a unos metros del árbol y por pura chiripa no lo había notado.

Sintió como algo filoso se le encajaba en el pie, pero lo ignoro y siguió corriendo y justo antes de que el mayor pudiera impactar su mano en el rostro del castaño, _actuó._

Sostuvo la rama con fuerza, la alzo hacia atrás y tomando impulso, soltó el golpe.

Sintió como la rama crujía bajo sus manos pero no le tomo importancia, pues trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, cuando lo logro noto la atenta mirada de los chicos mayores y sonrió mentalmente.

– _¡¿Quién sigue?!-_ dijo mientras ponía la cara más amenazadora que podía para un chico de su edad, los demás por su lado pasaban la mirada de él a Chris y de nuevo a él, como respuesta soltaron al castaño y salieron corriendo en dirección al edificio, gritando cosas que el rubio no alcanzo a entender.

– _¡Cobardes! No que muy rudos! –_ les grito pero estos ya habían entrado a la casa, resoplo por la nariz e ignorando al mayor se dirigió al chico tirado en el suelo.

El castaño soltaba un gemido de dolor a causa de haber caído de sentón y noto una mano frente a él, al principio no quiso tomarla hasta que vio la cara del chico, el rubio le miraba sonriente y sin rastros de alguna segunda intención, así que decidió tomarla.

La diferencia de altura era considerable, el castaño fácil, le sacaba una cabeza al rubio, pero a ninguno le importo.

–_Gracias-_

–_No es nada_- le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa- _a propósito buena patada._

El chico más alto sonrió apenado y se puso una mano tras su cabeza, pues jamás había pensado que hubiera podido hacer algo así y el rubio noto el pequeño espacio de 2 dientes en su boca.

–_¡Hay no! Si te dio –_ grito exaltado.

El castaño le miro confundió, hasta que rubio apunto su dentadura y rápidamente se la tapo con ambas manos, noto como el pequeño empezaba a buscar alrededor de él.

–_No, nop, esto es un canica, no, tampoco, ¡huy chicle_!- **y** supuso que buscaba los dientes "faltantes".

–_Ni te molestes_- le dijo suspirando pesado- _hace tiempo que los perdí._

El rubio le miro un poco confundió- _¿qué paso?- _ hasta que la cara se le ilumino–_Hay ya se! De seguro te los robo la ardilla de los dientes_- dijo feliz de la vida, como si hubiera descubierto un caso complicado.

–_No se supone que es un ratón?_ –le dijo confundido.

–_No, el ratón es el que se encarga de dejarte dinero, pero si "pierdes" uno de tus dientes y no hay dinero, significa que no lo perdiste, te lo robaron_- le explico calurosamente el rubio con una mirada seria- _y las responsables de esto, son sin duda esas endemoniadas ratas evolucionadas_.

El castaño le miro en silencio para un segundo después estar partiéndose de la risa en el verde césped del patio, el rubio le miraba confundido, pues no entendía la gracia.

Por su parte el más alto no podía consigo mismo, le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse pero paro cuando noto algo brillante salir del pie del más bajo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se paró de un salto, mirando horrorizado al pecoso.

—_Qué?_

—_Tu pie._

—_Qué, que tiene_- y ahí fue cuando noto el pedazo de vidrio roto encajado en su pie derecho cubierto de sangre, lo miro inexpresivo un segundo hasta que…

—_AAAAAAH! auh, auchi, auh_- el rubio saltaba tomando su pie malo entre sus manos, eso era lo que había sentido segundos antes, pero por la adrenalina del momento ni lo sintió, ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo rodando, mientras lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos azulados.

—_Tonto! No te muevas, lo empeoraras_- le dijo el castaño mientras se arrodillaba junto al menor, este había parado de gritar pero las gruesas lagrimas aun manaban de su cara, checo la herida, que aunque parecía seria, noto que había sido limpia, por lo cual supuso podría hacer algo con ella, no por nada se había leído todos eso libros de medicina de la biblioteca del orfanato.

—_Muy bien tenemos que ir a la enfermería, ahí está todo lo que necesito- _le explico al menor calmado, para no alterarlo más, y noto que aquellos ojos celestes se abrían de par en par, el castaño le miro, sabía quién era, su historia y los rumores que cuentan pero nada de eso importaba, le había salvado, _le había ayudado_ y ahora era su turno de regresarle el favor – _sin excusas o protestas válidas._

El rubio no dijo nada, pero noto que al más alto le costaba ponerse de rodillas, pues tenía pensado llevarlo de caballito- _no tienes que hacerlo, tú fuiste el que recibió más daño, si alguien necesita ser atendido eres tu-_ el castaño solo levanto una ceja cuestionadoramente- _es más, ni duele tanto_- y con aquello dicho se trató de poner de pie, lo cual fue un error, pues al instante sintió las descargas de dolor surcándole el cuerpo- _ve..vez…no…due..le..na..nadi..ta-_ le dijo mientras le volvían a salir nuevas lágrimas mescladas con la mueca de su cara que hacia tratando de hablar y contener el grito al mismo tiempo.

El más alto le miro aburrido- _bien, si así quieres_- y con esto puso un brazo alrededor de las axilas del pequeño y lo jalo hacia la entrada del instituto, noto a leguas que el rubio no quería ir, y francamente _el tampoco_, pero no había de otra.

Como era hora de comer, los pasillos estaba desérticos, y el más alto guio al chico por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca con una cruz roja en lo más alto y un rotulador que decía enfermería, sintió como el rubio; que había estado saltando todo el tiempo, se había tensado bajo su brazo, le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

—_No te preocupes, soy casi un profesional en esto_- le hablo con voz confiada- _déjalo todo en mis manos._

— _¿Casi?_- pregunto dudoso el rubio pero no puedo continuar porque a continuación entraron al lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _¿Vez?, te lo dije nada de qué preocuparse_- dijo un chico castaño sin camisa y cubierto de vendas y curitas, cortesía del rubio, y con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en la cara mientras que el pequeño miraba su pie, también vendado, traumado.

El pedazo de vidrio descansa en la mesa de madera, aun cubierto de sangre seca, junto a unas tijeras, algodón, alcohol, aguja e hilo y pedazos de vendas cortadas.

El castaño se puso de nuevo las camisas y se acercó a el- _¿te duele?-_ pregunto sacando de su trance al rubio.

Este le miro inexpresivo, hasta que de la nada le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

—_AUCH! ¿Y eso porque?-_ le miro enfadado mientras se sobaba.

Como respuesta el rubio le saco la lengua y bajo de la silla en la que estaba sentado, sintiendo como las descargas, aunque aún las sentía, ya no dolían tanto como antes, sonriente el rubio se dispuso a caminar, fallando horriblemente.

— _Necio, te dije que tomara unos días para que sane completamente_- le explico mientras lo sostenía por las axilas_- y solo si vienes cada 6 horas a que te cambie la venda, ¿entendiste?-_ el rubio murmuro algo y el más alto le miro jetón- _no hay excusas o quejas permitidas._

El rubio le regreso la mirada pero asintió, y sin más se dejó sentar de nuevo en la silla y se pusieron hablar, el pequeño descubrió que al chico también le gustaban los comic, la pizza y el show de La Fuerza Súper Robo Mecha 5, al parecer no eran tan diferentes como creía que era.

Y por primera vez sintió que tal vez, podría tener un amigo.

—_Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-_ aunque obvia e inevitable, la pregunta igual le llego como balde de agua fría, y por un segundo su rostro se oscureció.

El más alto noto aquello y asustado, trato de repararlo.

—_No importa, de todos modos yo tampoco me sé el mío- _se apresuró a decir al ver la cara del rubio que empezaba a llenarse de lágrimas.

El pequeño levanto la cabeza y lo miro sorprendido.

— _¿De verdad?_

Como respuesta el castaño afirmo con la cabeza, aliviado de ver como el chico cambiaba de expresión, haciendo que el rubio abriera un poco más los ojos para después sonreír tímido.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_ se dio ánimos internamente y respiro hondo.

— _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_- ya está, lo dijo ahora todo quedaba en manos del castaño, este pareció meditarlo y por un segundo pensó que lo rechazaría.

**Error.**

Le tendió la mano formalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios y dijo:

–_Amigos._

Esto hizo que el rubio sonriera anchamente, para después taclearlo en un abrazo, que sintió, era correspondido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saliendo de la enfermería; uno cojeando y el otro tratando de sostenerlo, pero al estar en peores condiciones no podría decirse que era mucho aporte, se encontraron a un chico que apenas iba entrando.

Era pelirrojo; con los pelos en punta, pero con un pequeño mechón caído en medio, un poco más alto que el rubio, unos curiosos ojos verdes, afilados, casi agresivos, pero lo que más destacaba era la gran cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda; que empezaba en el centro de esta y terminaba rozando el cuello, llevaba puesta una camisa roja sin mangas y un par de short negros que le llegaban a las rodillas y tenis rojo sangre, traía una mano sobre su hombro.

Se les quedo viendo fijo, por su parte los otros 2 no sabían que hacer, si moverse o escapar, pues la mirada que les mandaba no era la más tranquilizadora que digamos.

Finalmente el oji- verde les enseño una pequeña sonrisa.

—_Valla, así que los rumores son ciertos-_ dijo con un leve tono de sorpresa.

Los 2 chicos le miraron confundíos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba hablando, ambos pares de ojos se abrieron enormemente, aunque solo uno era visible, y sudaron frio.

—_Que…que clase de rumores_- pregunto con miedo el castaño, el pelirrojo le miro un segundo hasta que hablo de nuevo.

—_Al parecer dos raros se cargaron al buscapleitos más llorica que he visto en mi vida-_ explico mientras sonreía divertido, talvez recordando la escena de minutos antes- _y parece que no salieron tan ilesos como decían_- dijo fijándose en el pie vendado del rubio y notando el agarre de costillas del castaño.

El rubio ignoro el apodo, estaba en las nubes en este momento, esto es _real,_ en serio había hecho llorar al niño más odiado de todo el edificio, ¿de verdad?, le pellizcan para ver si no estaba soñando.

El castaño por su parte noto que el pelirrojo se frotaba sin parar su codo derecho con una mueca incomoda, sin decir palabra se acercó a él, retirando la mano suavemente, cosa que fue respondida con un manotazo por parte del pelirrojo.

— **¿**_**Qué**__ carajos crees que haces?_- le soltó mordaz, con los ojos llenos de ira y poniéndose en pose defensiva, el castaño le miraba tranquilo antes de responder.

—_Solo quiero ver- _

El oji-verde le miro con ojo analítico escaneándolo, juzgándolo, talvez hasta criticándolo, así que soltó un pesado suspiro- _se mucho sobre esto, si quieres, podría curarte mal hablado._

Por su parte el chico le miro desconfiado, al final se relajó un poco; se acercó hacia la puerta, no sin antes chocar su hombro contra el más alto como advirtiéndole silenciosamente, una paliza, que sabía que iba a cumplir.

Sin más le siguió no sin antes tomar al rubio por los hombros y meterlo de nuevo a aquella oficina blanca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Te lo advierto, si haces algo sospechoso te juro que…_

—_Sí, sí, sí, me tiraras los demás dientes hasta que mi boca parezca cueva, ahora te quieres quedar quieto_- le dijo fastidiado el castaño, el pelirrojo le miro jetón peo no dijo nada, sintió que le miraban fijamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el más bajo que estaba sentado junto a él, le miraba fascinado su cara, o más preciso, _eso._

Le miro amenazador pero para su sorpresa _y_ fastidio, el rubio ni se inmuto si no que se acercó un poco más.

—_Wow, esta genial-_ dijo acercando su mano a la mejilla pero fue manoteada por el pelirrojo_- hey! si no quieres pos no- _le dijo con un puchero, que al punto del oji-verde, era gracioso- _como te la hiciste? te peleaste con un oso de 2 metros, te cortaste al tratar de sacar una espada, oh, oh ya se_ _¡salvaste a un inocente de las garras de un malvado mutante alienígena que trataba de ser abducido!_

El de cicatriz le miro mudo y después su mirada se fue al castaño con una ceja alzada, que se encogió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía examinado el hombro, cuando volvió a mirar al rubio, este sonriente, tenía una mirada expectante y suspiro mentalmente.

—_Si podría decirse que así es_- le dijo, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de _esa_ noche, el pecoso le miro emocionado haciéndolo sonreír, sin darse cuenta, de verdad que esa sonrisa era contagiosa_- pero lo que paso fue más que eso_- empezó con un tono grave, haciendo que ambos chicos se pararan orejas- _estaba rodeado, herido y con hambre, la pequeña paloma temblaba entre mis brazos y la nave salía poco a poco de la tierra, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, así que tuve que recurrí al plan B- _relato haciendo que los presentes le miraran atentos.

—_Y cuál era?-_ pregunto en rubio en un susurro, tratando lo más que podía de no perder el hilo de la historia.

—_El plan era que lo mandaran a la oficina de la señora O 'Niel por andar peleándose con los "aliens" mayores_- contesto una voz que desde la entrada de la puerta, los 3 chicos observaron como un oji-azul, con un ojo morado, entraba por la puerta.

El pelirrojo le miro un poco sorprendido, para después hacer una mueca _– pudiste omitir esa parte-_ le dijo mientras el moreno se sentaba en una silla junto a ellos- ¿_y a ti que rayos te paso_?

El moreno se alzó de hombros despreocupado_- pude, pero no quise_- hasta que noto la mirada oculta del castaño, que le miraba fijamente- _no duele_ – el más alto frunció la boca- _bueno un poco, tal vez- _y con eso bastó para que el más alto se levantara y se dirigiera hacia un pequeño refrigerador, abriéndolo y sacando una bolsa de hielo compacto para después dejarla en las manos del moreno.

—_Alza la cabeza y déjala unos minutos_ – le instruyo y azulino le sonrió agradecido para después acatar las instrucciones- _vez, así debiste hacerme caso-_le dijo al pecoso.

—_Me sacaste el vidrio sin amor-_ le dijo resentido- _que querías que hiciera, ¿qué mordiera la mesa o qué?_

—_Era una opción-_el castaño volvió a su revisión de hombro mientras que el rubio le sacaba la lengua infantilmente- _bien_, _parece que solo esta hinchado, te aplicare un poco de árnica, tendrás que tomar un anti-des inflamatorio y listo._

El pelirrojo solo asintió, mentalmente agradecido, pues desde hace rato que el dolor no le dejaba ni respirar bien, sintió la mirada fija del oji celeste de nuevo sobre él y enojado le miro- ¿_qué?_

Esta vez el rubio no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que saco una bolsa de dulces de colores y cojeando, bajo la mirada disgustada del más alto, se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa, que el castaño había desplegado en frente de donde estaba sentados, movió un poco los objetos de tortura, léase la aguja e hilo, y puso la pequeña bolsa.

Poso su mirada en los 3 chicos y sonrió con ganas- _parece que hoy tuvimos un mal día y el mejor remedio para estos casos son estos deliciosos amiguitos- _para después tronar los dedos-_créanme en menos de lo que parpadean se sentirá mucho mejor._

Los presentes compartieron miradas pero al final se acercaron y empezaron a comer haciendo que el rubio sonriera más si era posible.

Sí que había sido un mal día, pero algo era cierto, pese a todo, el mismo pensamiento cruzo la cabeza de los 4 niños que devoraban los dulces y se peleaban por algunos.

"_No fue tan malo"_

Era cierto, estaban heridos, con hambre y un poco confundidos por el extraño calorcito que se estaba formando en su pecho, pero sentían que al final todo había valido la pena.

Sin saber _por qué_ en realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día lunes llego ni lento, ni perezoso al gran edificio donde reinaba la paz, o así parecía hasta que los primeros rayos mañaneros empezaron a caer sobre los habitantes sacándolos del país de los sueños y obligándolos a dejar su cama a todo aquel que aún se reusaba a levantarse.

Excepto por cierto rubio, que no había podido dormir casi nada, por el dolor punzante que le causaba el pie, y no le hagan empezar con la comezón.

Cojeaba lo más aprisa que podía hacia la enfermería, consciente de que estaba rompiendo su regla autoimpuesta pero no tenia de otra, de eso el castaño se había encargado de dejárselo muy en claro.

Pero aun así, el no conocía bien el lugar haciendo que irremediablemente se perdiera, oyó a lo lejos abrirse algunas puertas y empezó a ponerse nervioso, "_vamos, donde está la tonta puerta_" se maldijo por no haber puesto atención ayer; pero no podían culparlo, si estaba más al pendiente de que nadie los viera, se quería jalar los cabellos, pero otra punzada le hizo apoyarse en la pared y sentarse.

—_Estúpido laberinto_- soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se sobaba el pie, de repente noto un par de pies se posarse frente a él, tenso, levanto la cabeza tan rápido, que sintió como tronaba, pero al darse cuenta quien era, se relajó.

—_Necesitas un aventón_- hablo el oji-verde con una sonrisa torcida.

El rubio solo asintió feliz.

—_Geez, mírate pareces un indigente_- notando como pese a la pulcra venda, estaba manchado de tierra en casi todo el cuerpo y varias hojas estaban enredadas en sus rizados cabellos- _vamos ricitos no tenemos todo el día- _y sin más se puso en cunclillas y sintió como el chico, que pesaba menos de lo que creyó, se montaba en su espalda_- sujétate bien_- y con esto empezó a correr.

Noto que el rubio se aferraba a su cuello y en menos de 1 minuto ya estaba frente a la puerta, cuando entro y dejo al rubio sobre la silla, este tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—_Eso..fue…¡BRUTAL_!- dijo emocionado- _eres como el hijo de Flash_- pues jamás había visto a alguien correr tan rápido, aunque obviamente no tanto como el pero aun así el pelirrojo merecía un halago.

Noto como el otro chico se acercaba a él y sin más le revolvió los cabellos – _babas-_ le dijo pero con un poco de dulzura, que el rubio no noto, pues estaba más ocupado encogiéndose causa de la acción del otro.

El oji-verde debió notar que lo estaba incomodando pues retiro la mano de sus cabellos como si le quemaran y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, con un ligero sonrojo.

Por otro lado el rubio se regañaba mentalmente por volver a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Yoshi, y al recordar al mayor su cara se ilumino, pues se acordó que hoy venia.

Hasta que recordó el _porqué._

Como pudo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, olvidándose del dolor, pero no llego ni a la puerta cuando sintió como una mano firme se posaba en su hombro y se encontró con la mirada intrigada del de cicatriz.

—_Y tú, ¿a dónde demonios crees que vas?_- de ninguna manera dejaría que ese mocoso se fuera.

No en ese estado.

El más pequeño, agarro por la playera al pelirrojo y con una mirada alarmada le dijo_- ¡tienes que ayudarme!_ – bueno, grito.

El pelirrojo miro con ojos abiertos a aquel mocoso que le agarraba con fuerza; cosa pensó que tampoco poseía, de verdad que ese rubio si era una caja de sorpresa, que invadía su espacio personal, la mirada celeste le pedía, _a gritos_, ayuda y se encontró a si mismo asintiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

"_Quien puede resistirse a esa cara" s_e auto convenció el chico, que volvía a correr por los pasillos y con el rubio en su espalda, dirigiéndose a la Gran Sala.

Normalmente él ignoraría, o golpearía, a chicos como el rubio pero descubrió, para su decepción, que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, además el más bajo jamás mostros señas de temerle, incluso cuando él no había sido ni amable o cariñoso con él, e incluso le había dado de sus dulces, algo que jamás pensó que alguien podría ofrecerle, pues la mayoría que lo veía, era a un metro de distancia, por su mirada afilada.

_Y seguridad._

Llegaron en un santiamén frente a las puertas dobles, sintió como el rubio se moría por bajarse de él pero no se lo permitió- _oye contrólate allá arriba, que me desordenas el cabello_-sintiendo como el pequeño le aplastaba los pelos-_solo dime donde madres esta._

—_El armario! ¡EL ARMARIO_!- le grito prácticamente en el oído, dejando medio sordo al chico.

—_Ok, ok, Geez no tienes que gritar_- y sin más se acercó al gran mueble de madera vieja, lo abrió y saco la mochila verde.

Un segundo después la mochila desapareció de sus manos para ahora encontrase en las del rubio, el oji-verde miro anonadado al oji-celeste, que emocionado, abrazaba la mochila.

—_Ahora salgamos de aquí, ¡ya!-_ mando, jalándole los pelos en dirección a las puertas.

Como respuesta el pelirrojo gruño, pero le hizo caso, mientras se hacía una nota mental de darle a coscorrones a ese niño cabeza hueca que tenía subido más tarde.

Y mientras se dirigían a buscar al castaño, para cambiarle al rubio las vendas, sintió como las pequeñas manos de su jinete se aferraban alrededor de su cráneo y le aplastaban de nuevo el pelo.

—_Muchísimas gracias-_ le dijo una voz suave pero llena de cariño, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo.

"_Estúpido ricitos"_ pensó volviendo a hacer otra nota mental:

Coscorrones, _muchos_ coscorrones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alrededor de las 8, Yoshi llego al edificio esta vez siendo recibido por su pelirroja amiga, que seguía en pijamas.

—_Parece que te tomas enserio las vacaciones-_ saludo el mayor, retirándose el casco y aparcando la bici en el pequeño espacio.

— _¿Y tú no?_- dijo con burla la chica, mientras soltaba un largo bostezo- _Sensei a veces creo que usted tiene una alarma instalada en el cerebro_-le dijo haciendo sonreír al mayor.

—_Que te digo, la puntualidad ante todo_- comento, pese de que un llevaba el pantalón de piyama puesto.

Sip, ante todo.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Se encontraban frente a una gran puerta gris, con un rotulador que decía librería y un pequeño cartel que decía:

"Silencio, orden y cuidado, rompe alguna de estas reglas y trapeara el ático por un mes"

Yoshi miro cuestionador a la pelirroja, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

—_Si necesita algo, estoy en la cocina_- y tranquilamente se fue.

Se suponía que había venido por la mochila y había aprovechado la hora menos concurrida, dado que eran vacaciones, para no tener que pasar por las miradas de aquellos niños, pero el libro que había visto ayer no se le iba de la mente y decidió hacer una parada adicional.

De verdad que quería leerlo.

Sin más entro, creyendo no encontrar a nadie a estas horas, cosa que resulto mentira cuando encontró a un chico castaño acomodando algunos libros, pero a pesar de que era alto, los estantes lo eran más, así que se acercó.

—_Deja te ayudo_- y sin previo aviso lo tomo por las costillas, haciendo sisear de dolor al más pequeño y asustado lo soltó- _demonios, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¿estás bien? ¿Te agarre muy fuerte_?- le pregunto mientras inspeccionaba al chico, buscando alguna prueba que confirmara su temor.

El castaño se sobaba los costado con una mueca incomoda pero al notar la mirada preocupada del mayor, le sonrió tranquilo- _descuide señor, no pasa nada solo que en estos momentos mis costillas están en reparación, no fue su culpa así que no se altere_- le explico tranquilo, notando como Yoshi se destensaba.

Le tendió varios libros y el mayor solo lo miro- _no dijo que me ayudaría?-_ y con eso Yoshi solo sonrió de lado, tomo los libros mientras el pequeño le decía dónde ponerlos.

Paso alrededor de 20 minutos cuando pregunto- _de casualidad no sabes si ya devolvieron un libro llamado "El arte del haiku por Oda Sosuke"?_

El chico se lo medito un segundo antes de responder.

—_Sí creo que sí, aunque en este momento lo están leyendo si quiere puedo pedírselo._

—_Bueno si no hay problema-_ siguió al castaño a un pequeño apartado junto a una gran ventana donde los rayos matutinos entraban delicados, haciendo contrastar a la pequeña figura sentada en uno de los puff.

La cual reconoció al instante como el chico pelinegro que había visto ayer.

—_Ah, eres tu_- alegre, se apresuró a llegar junto a él pero cuando lo vio más de cerca noto el circulo morado alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, y volvió a sentir un pequeño dejavu_- pero ¿qué te paso?-_ le pregunto preocupado mientras se arrodillaba y ponía suavemente sus manos en el rostro del menor para ver mejor.

Por su parte el oji-azul se sonrojo furiosamente, y desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, pues no soportaba la mirada llena de _verdadera_ preocupación que le mandaba Yoshi, notando la presencia del castaño detrás del más grande.

—_Nada de lo que un poco de hielo no pueda arreglar_- respondió, pues noto como el chico no podía hablar.

Yoshi se relajó visiblemente mientras dejaba la cara del niño, que también se relajó_- bueno al menos eso está bien- _le sonrió al castaño para luego dirigir su mirada al pelinegro- _de casualidad podrías prestarme el libro de ayer, claro, si no te molesta-_ el chico solo asintió tímido mientras le entregaba el libro, esta vez sacando el comic oculto, cosa que hizo sonreír al mayor y le planto una mano en la cabeza-_ ten más cuidado, ¿va?_

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, con el sonrojo aun presente, y Yoshi le tendió el grueso libro al chico alto- _podrías regístralo? No quiero llevármelo solo así como así y menos sabiendo que el bibliotecario me hará limpiar el ático por un mes, cosa que no me apetece para nada._

El castaño sonrió divertido mientras agarraba el tomo y antes de cualquier otra cosa, un grito irrumpió en el lugar semi-vacío.

—_VIEEEEEJOOOOOOO! Sé que estas aquí!-_ la vocecilla del rubio se hizo presente mientras el castaño fruncía el ceño.

—_Hey silencio!-_ dijo con voz baja/alta, pese a que no había nadie más que ellos tres en el lugar.

Y con eso los 2 chicos hicieron aparición, el pelirrojo con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire y el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— _¡Te encontré_!- dijo feliz y alzo la mochila, victorioso- ¡_mira lo que tengo aquí!_

Yoshi miro mudo la vieja mochila verde y antes de que alguien hiciera algo, tomo al niño en un abrazo- _Gracias! Muchísimas gracias, no sabes el favor que me acabas de hacer_- le decía mientras enteraba al blondo en su pecho.

Por su parte este había soltado la mochila de la impresión y sintió su cara arder, pero igual reacciono a tiempo para devolver el abrazo.

El cual termino cuando bajo al chico pues también se había levantado de golpe y Yoshi noto la venda en su pie- _¿tú también?_

El pecoso solo alzo los hombro como diciendo "ups?", haciendo suspirar al mayor y fue ahí cuando noto al nuevo chico que se había sentado en una de las sillas y lo primero que su vista capto fue la cicatriz del menor.

—_Deja adivino ¿me vas a decir que eso no es nada_?- comento un poco asustado, pensando en los escenarios menos bonitos donde se pudo haber hecho aquello.

Pero fue el rubio quien contesto- _en realidad, si es algo, algo asombroso_!- contesto emocionado mientras le contaba la historia de la enfermería y cuando termino Yoshi miraba divertido al oji-verde.

— _¿Una paloma?_- le dijo lazando una ceja sin perder la risa de su voz.

El niño solo desvió la mirada mientras, cojeando, el rubio se acercaba a el – _además no debería agradecerme solo a mí, el también ayudo!- _y sin más rodeo al pelirrojo con un brazo, como respuesta recibió un zape en la cabeza pero no le importo.

Yoshi se acercó a ambos chicos que había empezado a jalare las mejillas, se puso a la altura de sus ojos e hizo una reverencia_- les agradezco sinceramente, estaré en deuda con ustedes 2._

Sin soltarse las mejillas, el pequeño se puso a reír mientras que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y hablo_- más le vale, no sabe lo horrible que es cargar a este pecoso_- finalizo mientras le jalaba más fuerte los cachetes al pequeño, cosa que fue igualmente respondida.

Yoshi oyó a sus espaldas como los objetos de la mochila se movían y cuando miro hacia atrás se encontró a los otros 2 mirando fascinados las armas regadas por el suelo, cuando notaron la mirada del mayor se sonrojaron un poco y se alejaron.

—_No pasa nada, puede agarrarlas también-_ hablo, pues pese que ayer había hecho eso, no recordaba haberlos visto en la presentación y parecía que ninguno tenía malas intenciones, así que no había problema.

Y dicho y hecho, los 4 niños se encontraban ahora en un semi círculo mientras tocaban y examinaban las armas, en especial, los Nunckucks, el Bo, las katanas y las sais.

Los miro fijamente mientras hablaban emocionados de los diferentes estilos y ataques que recordaban, y por un segundo Yoshi les vio potencial.

Muy rara vez sentía aquello, pero su intuición jamás le fallaba, bueno, _en estos casos_, no le fallaba y las auras que manaba aquellos chicos y que _podía _sentir, era muy buena.

"_No podría ser tan malo_" había hablado una voz dentro de su cabeza y pese haber oído y_ repetido_ esa misma frase muchas veces antes, por primera vez, el moreno realmente _sintió_ estar seguro de aquello.

— _¿Lo quieren intentar?_ –Hablo con una pequeña sonrisa- _después de todo también instruyo en este tipo de arte, no solo exhibo-_ mientras los 4 chicos dejaban de parlotear y le miraron sorprendidos...

Para después sonreír cada quien a su modo.

— _¿De verdad_?- pregunto el moreno tímido pero sin borra la pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Yoshi como respuesta solo asintió, mientras una pequeña vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le decía que dejara de contener el aire.

_Mala idea._

Los chicos prácticamente se le habían abalanzado, tanto literal como metafóricamente puesto que el pequeño rubio lo había tacleado y sintió como se le trepaba hasta llegar a su espalda, preguntando a gritos, como los otros tres, todas aquellas dudas que cualquier niño tendría sobre las artes marciales.

Y el mayor, tirado en el suelo y con una sonrisita en la boca, les explicaba pacientemente, mientras eran observados por una peli-naranja metiche.

* * *

><p><strong>PEOOOOOPLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!<strong>

**Hi.**

**OMG, 27 hojas, 27 HOJAS, ni yo me la creo, este puede que sea hasta ahora uno de los cap donde más me he roto la cabeza, puesto que escribía, me gustaba, luego leía y le cambiaba y así uhg dure así desde que había subido el ultimo cap y les juro que fue un martirio.**

**Había veces en que no sabía ni que estaba poniendo.**

**Pero vale la pena, no saben lo poderosos que son sus reviews son para mua, cada vez que sentía que no podía o que no quería continua, me iba a releer sus comentarios y 100% renovada.**

**Realmente no sé qué haría sin ustedes, me entusiasma mucho saber que mi pequeño fic y yo seamos de su interés y hablando de esto y aquello me pongo en plan de responder todos aquellos que tengo registrados hasta ahora.**

**Crystal Violeta- Muchisisisisisisismas gracias por ser mi primer review y que te esté gustando mi fic**

**Franny-chan: MUJEEEER! Gracias por el apoyo que me das :D espero y te siga picando, si decidí que al final tendré que cambiar las personalidades de todos (aunque eso no sig que serán diferente) bueno solo un poqueto, pero como lo digo, nop… si es confianza le atinaste XD aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta en el cap **

**Aleutica Chikayra Hamato: OMG! Even the English people read my fic! I'm done, you make my day you know, HECK YEAH I WILL!**

**Bellafard98: Bueno. **

**No sé qué decir.**

**ASDFGHJASHFDADFDADFADSDFGTDFGSHAGSFDGSHJ *Escupiendo arcoíris hasta por los codos***

***volviéndose masa sospechosa en el piso* *se regenera***

**O.M.G, No me lo puedo creer, este es review más largo y hermoso que he recibido desde que me uní aquí, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste mujer, te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón.**

**Me siento honrada de ser un AU que te haya gustado, ya que por lo que leí eres un poco quisquillosa con estos (Y por egoísta que suene, me alegra haber pasado la prueba)**

**La verdad me hiciste ver mi historia desde otro punto que yo ni enterada, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan impresionante, pero veo que me equivoque al leer tu cometario, XD me asuste en la parte n que decías que no había que omitir historias de trasfondo, porque leí mal y pensé que SI y yo como que WHAAAAT! Pero luego leí bien y me regreso el alma al cuerpo y espero que te gusten los flashback o historias de estos 5 , porque créeme , esto apenas inicia.**

**A pesar de que soy súper dramática he decidido controlar (y te juro que creo que es inconscientemente) las escenas de tensión pues en mi punto de vista no soy tan buena en ese tipo de escenas eje:**

_**Ooooh Bill moriremos**_

_**No lo sé Jenika, no lo se**_

_**Oh per…**_

_***muerte espontánea y supuestamente violenta con una motosierra***_

_**Fin**_

**Lo vez, a veces no estoy tan enfrascada en ese tipo de escenas porque no es lo mío o me da hueva y creo que me salen sin querer queriendo pero bueno X) al menos me salen.**

**Lo de la mosca fue inevitable puesto que cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte me paso a mi XD lo sé qué asco, y me dije a mi misma a quien hago sufrir yo para descargarme y como no estaba mi hermanito presente lo hice con Casey XD.**

**Peor gracias por el consejo y yo te doy uno a ti, nos seas tímida, si quieres ayudarme, regañarme o aconsejarme esta en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, te ganaste mi confianza, XD no sabía que era amateur (bien inculta yo) y deja decirte que eso no es cierto tu estilo es muy interesante y la verdad me gusto como escribes, así que no hay juanchos preocupones con eso de la crítica.**

**Te aseguro que lo hare, como dije hay un largo camino que esta historia tiene que recorrer antes de su fin y espero y te siga leyendo por aquí.**

**-se cierra la sesión de amor y respuesta-**

**Y bueno este cap ahora es dedicado a los favs, follows, reviews y views que han decidió adentrarse a esta historia.**

**Otra cosa de las que les quería decir, es que este año empiezo la universidad *emocionada y saltando sobre el techo de su casa* como ahora mismo estoy haciendo, así que les dejo como nota que tal vez no estaré subiendo tan seguido como me hubiera gustado, pero que se le hace.**

**Mi periodo sabatino acabo y esta historia me vino en el último mes, más oportuna no me pudo caer, estúpida imaginación, ¡organízate! XD**

**Espero y me tengan paciencia si me desaparezco un tiempo pero espero los recompense con cada cap que valla subiendo y como notaron van haciéndose más grandes a medida que avanza XD yo y fukkin cerebro a veces no nos entendemos pero ñaaaa****̴̴̴̴̴**

**Eso es todo, repito:**

**MUY FELIZ AÑO A TODOS y eso.**

**Bye.**

***recordé que Splinter tiene los ojos cafés en la serie pero creo que cuando lo describí dije que eran negros, supongo que me fije en el Splinter humano XD que cosas no.**

**Reviews? se acepta de todo **

**Oh y si alguien quiere ver como son los chicos, pues mis no tan descriptivas descripciones son de ayuda chequen mi dev que está en mi bio X9 **


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores, solo los tome prestados con fines emocionales XD**

**Enjoy :D**

**¿Empezamos?**

* * *

><p>4 días.<p>

Faltaba 4 estúpidos, malditos, tontos y babosos _**días.**_

Y el que pensaba que ya nada podría empeorar su humor.

El sol se filtraba tranquilo; cubriendo uno de los tantos cuartos, que eran para chicos, del lugar, algunos juguetes tirados, posters y dibujos en la pared lo adornaban, había por lo menos 12 camas distribuidas; algunas sencillas otras literas y en una de ellas se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, acostado, mientras trataba de leer.

Léase _trataba._

El sonido que hacían los chicos que estaban junto a él estaba empezando a crisparle los nervios, pero no podía golpearlos, _de nuevo_, así que se limitó a seguir leyendo el comic que tenía en sus rodillas con todas las intenciones de ignorarlos.

— _¿Creen que me elijan? _

—_Cómo crees, aun te faltarían 2 meses más._

—_No seas cruel con él._

—_No lo soy, soy sincero además, todos saben quién será-_ dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

— _En tus sueños capitán mantita._

—_Hey! Te dije que de eso no se hablaba._

Olvídenlo.

Si le preguntaban, a él le valía una mierda lo que pronto ocurrirá, no entendía la euforia que sentían los niños del orfanato cada que llegaban todos aquellos adultos a verlos y convivir con ellos para después disque a llevarlos a un lugar lleno de amor, cariño, respeto y toda esa basura hippie, _¡que se pudran!_

Si le adoptaban o no, si lo aceptaba o no, si le amaban o no.

_Le valía_.

De todos modos nadie le querría.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la historieta haciendo que se arrugue, mientras chasqueaba la lengua y fruncía el ceño, como odiaba a los adultos.

Todos eran escoria.

"_Deja adivino ¿me vas a decir que eso no es nada?"_

"_Nada mal para un chico que me llega a las rodillas"_

"_Muy bien; ahora respira, mira fijamente el dibujo, concéntrate deja que tu cuerpo se relaje y ¡ahora!"_

"_Eres bueno, lo admito"_

"_En todos mis años jamás he visto tanto potencial ante mis ojos"_

"_Tiene fuerza, puedes controlarla y no eres engreído, creo que podrías derrotarme"_

"_Lo hiciste perfecto"_

Inconsciente se llevó una mano a su rodilla, cubierta por un parche, y le miró fijamente durante unos segundos sin expresión alguna.

Bueno, no todos.

Meneo la cabeza bruscamente despertando de su ensoñación y volvió la vista a su comic mientras se regañaba, _¡estúpido! no bajes la guardia_, no pasara lo de aquella vez.

No de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La plática/discusión de los niños empezó a bajar de intensidad repentinamente; pero no le importo, era bueno tener, por fin, algo de silenciosa paz.

_*pack*_

Sintió como una mirada se posaba fija sobre él, pero la ignoro, no tenía muchas ganas de mandar a la mierda a quien le estuviese mirando, así que simple y sencillamente se acercó más a la cara el viejo y arrugado comic.

_*pack*puck*pack* ¡pack!*_

La vena de sus sienes empezaba a hincharse mientras su frente estaba toda arrugaba gracias a su fruncidisimo ceño y los dientes le rechinaban con fuerza al ejercer tanta presión sobre ellos.

_*pack!*pack-pack-pack-pack-pack!*PACK!*_

¡Ya estuvo bueno!

En este punto su cara estaba que hervía, así que cabreado lanzo el comic sobre la cama y se levantó de ella, lo primero que noto fue al mismo grupo, murmurándose entre ellos, mientras señalaban la ventana que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, donde, sonriente y lleno de pecas, se encontraba el mismo ricitos de oro versión niño que había decidido, por cuenta propia, ser su _amigo._

_**Ugh.**_

Por su parte, el rubio; del otro lado del vidrio, al ver que por fin le prestaba atención, le saludo con energía y una gran sonrisa en la cara, que estaba aplastada contra el vidrio, más que todo la nariz y parte de las mejillas, y ambas palmas presionaban el cristal mientras se balanceaba descalzo sobre el pequeño bordillo de la ventana, su cabello, como siempre, cubierto de hojas y las ropas holgadas llenas de manchas.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dirigió hacia el pequeño, mientras mentalmente contaba hasta 20, consiente del grupo de miradas que le seguían y los murmullos se intensificaron.

Que se jodan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quito el seguro y abrió la ventana de doble apertura; donde, sin poder ganarle a la gravedad, el rubio cayo de bruces quedando frente a sus pies, el chico se paró impulsándose con sus manos y en un parpadeo estaba frente a él como si nada, el pequeño le sonrió mientras se quitaba una hoja que le cubría uno de sus ojos y él simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿_Qué quieres_?- le dijo con su típica hostilidad; que hubiera hecho que cualquiera (léase, el grupo detrás de ellos) retrocediera asustado al instante, y por lo que parece, el rubio era inmune.

El chico antes de contestar se subió al marco de la ventana y empezó a columpiarse con una sonrisa en la cara, el pelirrojo noto que la venda de su pie derecho ya no está, lo que le hizo sonreír de lado sin darse cuenta, _claro,_ de seguro era eso lo que el rubio venía a decirle.

Pese a que el pie se veía en buen estado eso no le salvaba dejarle un pequeño recuerdo, una herida de guerra, como se refería aquel enano, que empezaba desde la punta del pie gordo y se iba de lado subiendo hasta rozar con el tobillo, como no llevaba mucho tiempo aún estaba roja y una fea costra donde había pedazos sueltos, que sospechaba este niño se rascaba, pero ya no sangraba empezaba a formarse.

Una cicatriz de por vida.

Suavizo un poco su ceño al darse cuenta de eso y miro al rubio, pero en sus ojos azulados no había rastro de que le molestara o entristeciera aquello, es más hasta precia orgulloso y estaba seguro de cualquiera que le preguntara él lo diría sin pelos en la lengua; exagerando, _obviamente,_ lo que había pasado.

Ojala fuera tan fácil para él.

Para cualquiera, hubiera sido raro _y_ odioso tener a un mocoso persiguiéndole por todo el lugar y haciendo que se preocupe innecesariamente de él; y léase el innecesario pues el pecoso no tenía ninguno motivo para andar usando las ventanas como puertas, pero no para el oji-verde, que había tratado innumerables veces de alejarlo o deshacerse de él, ya sea vía amenaza, hostilidad o golpes, pero después de 1 semana de fallidos intentos, se dio por vencido.

Ese rubio había llegado para quedarse y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lo admitía al principio cada que ese enano se le aparecía, lo evadía; pues solo lo había ayudado un poco ese día en la enfermería, y después de aquello no tenía otra razón para convivir con él, solo porque le había causado _lastima,_ pero el chico debía de tener aire en vez de cerebro pues no entendía las indirectas que le mandaba y sin darse cuenta terminaba haciendo cosas con él; como leer historietas, escuchar las locuras del chico, cuidando o regañándolo por su pie, jugar a las atrapadas (aunque más era, huye del pelirrojo o si no serás masacrado), ver la TV; la cual se daba muy rara vez y el pelirrojo tenía un poco de paz, pues noto que al rubio no le agradaba el lugar, algo que tenían en común, o compartir los dulces, de saber Dios saca tantos, que el rubio siempre llevaba consigo.

Pero ahora…

Se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia.

Si, seguía considerándolo el chico más ruidoso, fastidioso y no olvidemos cabeza hueca que había conocido en toda corta existencia.

Si, él rubio no tenía ninguna razón en particular para seguir tratándolo bien pese a no darle motivos para hacerlo.

Pero también era uno de los pocos que realmente lo habían aceptado tal cual es, cosa astronómica pues él no tenía la más alegre personalidad del todo el maldito edificio.

_Y __**si,**_ estaba empezando a notar, y _odiar,_ que cada que el rubio no estaba a su alrededor se sentía aburrido y solo.

Puede que estar acompañado por alguien, sea _tan_ malo, y más si es con ese pecoso.

—_Aw, alguien se levantó gruñón, a que si Raphie-_ hablo el más bajo con todas las intenciones de picarle.

El chico estaba más que feliz pues por fin podía moverse con libertad, después de andar siendo perseguido y regañado por el castaño, de vez en cuando por el moreno o el pelirrojo, por su nulo cuidado con su herida, era genial poder librarse de esa estorbosa serpiente blanca y sentir el suelo bajo sus pies otra vez, pues aparte el más alto le había obligado a usar sandalias, _sandalias! _pueden creerlo.

—_No me llames así_- le respondió con voz grave, advirtiéndole, mientras afilaba la mirada y tensaba los hombros.

—_Pero, así te llamas ¿no_? – el rubio paro su andar para mirarlo confuso - _Raphiel_- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_¿Qué pasa?, el pequeño Raphie no puede levantarse, ¡ha! __**patético.**__"_

Raph agacho la cabeza ocultando la mirada sombría, que se le había formado, lejos de los ojos del rubio, los hombros le temblaban furiosamente y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de tan fuerte que los apretaba, tomo por el cuello de la camisa al chico y lo acerco a sí.

El rubio vio; cuando estuvo a centímetros de su rostro y levantaba la cara, su mirada, lo que hizo que le corriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

—_No…me…llames…__**así**__- _acido, odio, peligro, era lo que la voz del chico escupía.

El menor agrando los ojos sorprendido; pero no desvió la mirada, algo no estaba _bien_, pese a su mirada sombría, un sentimiento que no logro adivinar se escondía tras todo eso pues los ojos verdes del chico temblaban, literal como, _literal._

Sintió como sus ropas eran apretadas un poco más, pese a que cualquiera otra persona hubiese temido por su vida, se calmó y con ambas manos sostuvo la que lo estaba alzando y miro tranquilamente a Raph, este había empezado a agitarse y las manos no paraban de tiritar, "_es como esa vez" _pensó vagamente, pero lo dejo para después, era claro que el pelirrojo necesitaba ayuda.

Con suavidad hizo que Raph lo soltara de su agarre y sin soltarlo lo atrajo hacia si en un abrazo; tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para posar su cara en su hombro, noto como el chico se tensaba un poco más para luego soltar el aire, que de seguro sostenía inconscientemente, los brazos del chico quedaron inertes a los costados y poco a poco los temblores cesaron.

No ocurrió nada por lo menos 2 minutos cuando sintió las manos del otro empezar a corresponder su abrazo y lo apretaban con fuerza, el chico había enterrado su rostro entre su cuello y hombro y sintió algo humedecerle la camisa.

Pero no le importo.

Un minuto después el oji-verde deshizo el abrazo y miraba en otra dirección un poco avergonzado; pues tenía la nariz roja igual que los ojos, no decía nada pero el pequeño no necesitaba que hablara, entendía perfectamente.

Le sonrió animadamente para luego recordar por qué había venido con él, se empezó a rebuscar entre los short multi-bolsillos que tenían puestos ese día y cuando sintió algo arrugado entre sus dedos, soltó un grito de victoria que hizo que Raph volviera a ponerle atención, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con una figura deforme y arrugada hecha de papel y pintada con diferentes tonos de verde.

Una tortuga.

Miro mudo el objeto que fue depositado entre sus manos, notando con más claridad las manchas de pintura en las ropas y dedos; y uno que otro poseía un curita con la figura de Thor, para luego fijar su vista en el chico que sonreía orgulloso.

—_**Raph**__, conoce a…._- empezó a decir el chico pero se cortó para mirar sobre su hombro, haciendo que el también volteara solo para encontrarse con el grupo de chicos; que, para _su buena_ suerte, no habían hecho más que observar pero noto un pequeño punto rojo.

Una cámara.

El pequeño grupo no hacía más que aguantarse, pues no todos los días vez al chico más agresivo; el gran furia roja, que tenían por compañero, enfurecerse para luego flaquear y terminar siendo consolado por el niño fenómeno.

Esto valía oro.

Algunos empezaron a cuchichear entre sí, talvez poniéndose de acuerdo cual sería el pecio que darían par que la gente viera la grabación.

Pero no contaban con que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta y cuando notaron que los veía fijamente con aquellos ojos color esmeralda que brillaban intensamente, a todos les pasó el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza:

_Morirían._

El de cicatriz afilo la mirada, que ya de por si era macabra, para después agregar una sonrisa torcida.

De esas que te hacen mojar los pantalones.

—_**Dénmela**_- las palabras salieron densas y llenas de furia gélida, haciendo que todos, exceptuando al rubio; que veía el espectáculo sentado en el bordillo mientras mecía los pies tranquilamente, es más, hasta estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas de a saber dónde las saco, se tensaran, sudaran frio y retrocedieran.

Mocoso suertudo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Raph empezó a acercarse peligrosamente y los chicos tuvieron que efectuar el plan más peligroso y varonil de toda su vida.

_Huir._

Así que ni lentos ni perezosos, los valientes niños salieron corriendo hacia la puerta como almas que les persiguiera el diablo, o en este caso un pelirrojo con cara homicida, que era prácticamente lo mismo.

El que llevaba la cámara corría más fuerte que los demás, pues si le atrapaba, no sabía qué cosas perturbadoras podría hacerle el chico.

Y no quiere averiguarlo.

Cuando ya no había nadie en la habitación, el rubio pudo oír a la distancia los gritos de las primeras víctimas en manos del otro y simplemente rio un poco mientras bajaba de la ventana para ir a la puerta abierta; pues pese a que no le importaba mucho que lo hubiera grabado no podía dejar que al pelirrojo le castigaran, no tenía ganas de ver como trapeaba el ático o enceraba los pisos, _otra vez_, pese a que poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a entrar ahí y solo por _ciertas_ personas, seguía sin gustarle.

Además, Yoshi venia hoy.

Y por fin les enseñaría a pelear a él y a _Donnie_.

Sonrió emocionado al recordad el suyo, sin poder (o querer) evitarlo, empezó a saltar en círculos sobre sí mismo mientras reía, era un poco largo y algo difícil de recordar pero que importaba.

Un _nombre._

Tenía un nombre.

No podía pedir nada más, excepto tal vez, una patineta, pero algo era algo.

El de Donnie también lo era, pero gracias a su asombrosa habilidad para bautizar, logro crear unos asombrosos apodos que les quedaban como anillos en los pies.

O más o menos, así era el dicho.

Volvió a oír un grito, este con más intensidad que los otros y pudo adivinar que el chico cámara había sido atrapado, soltando una pequeña risilla decidió ir a su rescate, así que apresuro el paso y doblando la esquina se encontró con varios niños tirados o tratando de levantarse y más adelante noto a Raph, que alzaba al niño con una mano y la otra la usaba para estrellar la cámara contra el suelo para después hacerla puño.

"_Oh no, no lo harás_" y sin más tomo impulso para luego abalanzarse contra el pelirrojo enganchando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, pero fue demasiada la fuerza que uso que prácticamente tacleo al chico; el cual no lo había visto venir, haciéndolo soltar a su víctima, que berreaba de miedo, de su agarre para después empezar a rodar junto con el rubio e inconscientemente uso sus manos para protegerle de cualquier cosa que los detuviera.

Fue una puerta la que hizo el trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El moreno se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en una de las tantas mini-salas que estaba vacía, así que no había necesidad de ocultar sus comic de nadie, no es que temiera a que alguien se lo quitara, pues estaba solo, es que le daba vergüenza que se supiera que le gustaba Héroes Espaciales.

Conocía el programa desde que tenía memoria, pero gracias a ciertos i_ncidente_s, siempre ha pensado que si la gente, en especial los de su edad, descubría su secreto, le verían como un raro y no se le acercarían, como si con solo ser fan de aquel increíble show fuera un virus letal.

No quería que eso pasara.

"_Es estúpido, donde encontró esta basura"_

"_Señora no creo que…"_

"_No te atrevas a defenderle….*sigh*…ese muchacho es una vergüenza"_

No después de que por fin tenía amigos.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando, de la nada, un sonoro y brutal golpe se oyó contra la puerta cerrada, lo que le hizo brincar del susto, dejo el comic junto a su soda sobre la mesita y corrió hacia ella preguntándose mentalmente qué o _quién_ demonios pudo haberlo causado.

Recibió la respuesta, cuando, al abrir la madera color caoba y cayendo a sus pies se encontró con ambos chicos completamente mareados.

_Pero claro._

El rubio que meneaba la cabeza desubicado noto la presencia del moreno y trato enfocarlo- _ya llegue-_ aunque fallo miserablemente pues le hablo al techo mientras sonreía mareado.

—_Lo note_-les saludo mientras la risa bailaba en su voz y ayudo a ambos a pararse- _Ya me preguntaba porque tardabas tanto_- le dijo al pecoso y quitaba las hojas de su pelo.

—_Oye, oye_- hablo el pequeño – ¿_qué te pasa?, esto es parte del atuendo_- explico mientras retrocedía un poco para que dejara de quitárselas y ponía sus manos en las caderas para luego sacar el pecho y sonreír galante, bueno si eso significaba arrugar un poco los ojos y nariz mientras sonreía travieso.

Raph por fin había podido quitarse la desorientación del cerebro justo para ver como el rubio hacia aquello y como estaba _algo_ enfadado decido ir y darle un zape que desarmo al de pecas; quien empezó a sobarse la parte afectada y miro con un puchero al oji-verde que le regreso la mirada irritado.

—_Eso fue por hacerme rodar como la roca de Indiana Jones._

El rubio como respuesta le saco la lengua, que paso a ser mordida cuando el pelirrojo le aplico una llave de lucha en contra de su cuello y en un vano intento de que lo soltara empezó a manotear al aire.

Por otro lado el oji-zafiro se sonrojo un poco con algunas hojas todavía en su mano y empezó a regañarse mentalmente _"¡idiota!_".

Por segunda vez fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando noto como el rubio, que había sido soltado, curioseaba por el lugar y fue a parar a la mesita donde noto el comic olvidado y alzando una ceja curiosa, lo cogió para luego dirigirse a ellos.

Oh no.

—_Wow miren esto_-dijo mientras alzaba el comic entre sus manos para empezar a hojearlo – _es de edición limitada- _exclamo con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, cuando noto la insignia dorada en la portada.

— _¿Héroes Espaciales?-_pregunto el oji-verde, y se puso junto al rubio para ver mejor- _bromeas ¿verdad?-_ le dijo alzando una ceja confusa al no comprender la mirada fascinada del otro.

Ya estuvo_, se acabó, __**finito**__._

—_Ese comic es una idiotez-_ hablo el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba critico el comic.

Lo ven, lo sabía, maldita sea _lo sabía_, sintió como hasta sus orejas se coloreaban y agacho un poco la cabeza, esperando la inminente frase.

—_Todos saben que "Furia Satánica" le gana a todas esas patrañas galácticas._

—_Na ah!_- ahora fue el turno del pecoso-_el mejor obviamente es "Aliens Abductores de Cerebros", deberías leerlo viejo, ¡es súper!_

_**¿Uh?**_

El moreno levanto la cabeza tan rápido que le dolió, pero le restó importancia, mientras les miraba fijamente.

Junto al él, ambos chicos empezaron una discusión sobre que comic tenia mejor historia, gráficos y peleas, el rubio aun sostenía la historieta entre sus dedos mientras señalaba al pelirrojo y este en respuesta le dio un manotazo, pero no esperaba a que el chico le mordiera un dedo y sin más empezaron a forcejear.

—_Ustedes…- _la voz del tercer chico se hizo oír, y ambos dejaron de pelear para verle, el moreno tenía las manos crispadas, los ojos tan abiertos como platos aparte de que le brillaban intensamente, la boca la tenía abierta de par en par y estaba muy rígido.

El rubio se acercó_- Leo, estas bien?-_ este al oír su apodo despertó de su ensoñación solo para encontrarse los preocupados y grandes ojos azules del pequeño y un poco más allá el otro elevaba una ceja confuso.

—_No es nada_- respondió con una sonrisa serena al mismo tiempo que revolvía el pelo rizado del chico, este no se apartó pero noto que tembló un poco- _es que…no pensé que ustedes leyeran historietas_- y era cierto, pues la verdad no tenían mucha cara de que lo hicieran.

No pensó que aquel chico de pecas pudiera inclusive poseer alguna y del pelirrojo el aura que emitía era más de vandalismo y seriedad por eso pensó al momento que las consideraría infantiles.

Pero no era así.

— _¡¿Bromeas?! Las adoro! _- contesto el de pecas con una enorme sonrisa.

— _¿En serio?_

— _¿Que niño de 7 años no?_- esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que contesto y se acercaba a ellos mientras rodeaba el cuello del rubio y volvía a estrangularlo, el rubio fastidiado volvió a manotear y agarro con fuerza el comic lo que llamo la atención de Leo.

Con cuidado agarro la mano del pequeño para sacarle el comic y se puso a verificar que no hubiera daños graves.

— _¿Es tuya_?- noto la mirada del rubio sobre si y solo asintió con la cabeza –_wooow! edición especial, ¿cómo la conseguiste? ¿Tuviste que pagar con tu alma? o quizás vendiste tus comidas de los siguientes 3 años? Dimeeeeeee!_- en este punto tenia al chico encima mientras le seguía bombardeando de preguntas y lo empezaba a zarandear.

Y mientras eso pasaba el chico no podía hacer más que dejarse hacer y esperar a que el otro se calmara, pese que en su mente estaba bailando de la emoción por querer compartir lo que sabía.

Su zarandeo fue parado bruscamente, cuando, el pelirrojo agarro por las caderas al pequeño y empezó a darle vueltas, el rubio empezó a gritar de la emoción y elevo las manos hasta que sintió como era soltado y por un instante voló, hasta caer en un pequeño puff verde, de cabeza.

Leo miro cuestionador al chico de cicatriz que solo desvió la mirada mientras le extendía con una mano el comic, ya un poco arrugado, que de seguro entre tanto jaleo se le cayó, y al comprender lo que quería decirle sin usar palabras, sonrió divertido.

—_Ya sabes que no puedes usar a Mikey como proyectil humano_- le dijo después de agarrar el comic de vuelta en sus manos.

El pelirrojo le miro con una ceja alzada- ¿_prefieres que te use a ti?_

—_No, gracias_- le contesto mientras levantaba ambas manos y mostraba sus palmas.

—_Eso pensé_.

Raph sonrió de lado….

— _¡Otra!_- para un segundo después estar tirado en el suelo pues Mikey lo había tacleado, por segunda vez y empezó a saltar alrededor, esperando volar de nuevo.

_Y claro_ que lo haría.

Raph se levantó de golpe, molesto por haber sido derivado por aquel niño flaco, _de nuevo_, y sin previo aviso lo tomo por las axilas para después aplicarle una llave de lucha mientras que el otro sin ser consciente del peligro empezó a reír divertido y Leo, con una sonrisa, se unió a ellos.

Definitivamente, aquellos chicos eran únicos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_No quieeerooooo_!- se quejó un rubio tratando de escapar de los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo pero este hizo oídos sordos, llevaba al chico al estilo costal de papas, pues por andar baboseando, al rubio se le abrió la herida y cuando Raph y Leo notaron el pequeño y espeso liquido salir, se les fue el alma al piso, así que entre forcejeos y gritos terminaron amarrándolo con una cuerda de saltar y se pusieron en marcha a buscar a la única persona en la _que confiaban_ y le podían pedir ayuda.

Caminaron un par de pasillos, conscientes de las miradas que les lanzaban al pasar pero las ignoraron, era bueno tener a alguien contigo para distraerte de aquello, doblando una última esquina se encontraron frente a frente con una puerta gris y entre abierta.

Sin delicadeza alguna Raph pateo la puerta haciendo que chocara con un golpe seco e hiciera eco en la biblioteca, haciendo que la única persona que estaba dentro de ella, se sobresaltara y se golpeara la cabeza contra el librero superior donde estaba acomodando algunos libros.

Donnie dejó escapar un gritito de dolor y empezó a sobarse la cabeza, para después enfocarse hacia las personas que estaban haciendo ruido en _su_ santuario, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada (o gritar nada) se encontró frente a frente con su pecoso amigo que le sonreía aun siendo sostenido por el pelirrojo y fue ahí cuando noto la pequeña mancha roja que estaba encima de un pañuelo, mal atado, a su pie.

Miro enojado al rubio, que como respuesta rio entre nervioso y apenado, suspiro pesado para dirigirse hacia el escritorio y desaparecer tras él, los otros simplemente se sentaron alrededor de una de las tantas mesas de lectura que había esparcidas en el lugar.

Mikey tratar de liberarse, pues la cuerda le estaba calando y noto que el pie empezaba a picarle, hasta que recibió un pequeño golpe, por parte de Raph, _para variar_, y arrugando la nariz le saco la lengua, por otro lado Leo miro compasivo al pequeño así que decidió soltarlo, pese a que sabía que podría salir corriendo, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo.

En cambio el chico le miro agradecido y sin más le abrazo por el cuello con una enorme sonrisa, Leo sintió sus mejillas pintarse de rojo y trato de regresar el abrazo pero antes de siquiera poder alzar los brazos, Donnie salió de su escondite con un pequeño botiquín en un mano y un líquido verde en la otra, sintió como los pequeños bracitos dejaban su cuello y un segundo después Mikey estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Raph estaba sentado sobre él, con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y el puño en su mejilla, y con cara de aburrido.

El pecoso se retorcía cual gusano pero todo era en vano, sintió como su pie era tomado por las manos del castaño, que le removió el pañuelo, para ser reemplazado por un líquido que le hizo sisear de dolor, pero solo duro unos segundos y sintió como le colocaban una tela suave.

El de cicatriz se había levantado y le ofreció la mano sin decir palabra alguna, el chico pese a que estaba molesto por haberle amarado y casi arrastrado a aquello, no rechazo el ofrecimiento y sin más se puso de pie, examino el nuevo parche y lo miro un tanto triste pues cuando Yoshi le viera de ninguna manera dejaría que entrenara con ellos hoy y tendría que quedarse observando, _de nuevo._

Los 3 chicos observaron como la mirada del rubio se apagaba y después de compartir miradas, Donnie volvió a perderse, ahora adentro de un pequeño armario, y segundos después salió con un par de tennis color naranja y se los tendió al de pecas, que le miro confundido.

—_Hoy tenemos practica ¿no?- _fue lo único que le dijo el castaño y al parecer no tuvo que decir nada más pues en menos de lo que pestañeamos al rubio se le encendió la cara y se abalanzo contra el chico mientras le decía una y mil veces gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando salieron al patio frontal, se encontraron con que Yoshi ya estaba ahí mientras encajaba algunos muñecos/blancos en el suelo, que al estará aun húmedo por la lluvia de hace 2 noches, era perfecto para poder practicar sin que les doliera tanto la caída, pese a que no te salvabas de mancharte de fango.

Con su agudo oído, Sensei oyó las pequeñas pisadas de sus estudiantes y sin dejar de clavar los muñecos, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, el pasto crujía bajo las pisadas de los 4 niños que platicaban entre ellos y cuando por fin llegaron junto a Yoshi notaron la larga venda que cubría la mayor parte de su brazo izquierdo y sin poder evitarlo agacharon la cabeza avergonzados y enfadados con ellos mismos.

Yoshi notando aquello, sonrió de lado mientras les miraba comprensivo y un poco divertido, para ser exacto había sido su culpa por no dar las instrucciones claramente, pero era tierno ver que los niños se tomaran la molestia de intentar repáralo la primera vez llenándolo de curitas y hojas.

No podía decir que fue algo malo.

Sin más se puso a la altura de los chico, quienes al notar esto vieron como el mayor se quitaba las vendas tranquilamente hasta que quedaron tiradas en el suelo y revelando una que otra pequeña marca alrededor del brazo, pero nada grave, empezó a moverlo para darles a entender que ya estaba bien y no tenían que preocuparse, los 4 al notar esto le miraron aliviados.

Yoshi asintió satisfecho con el resultado y se giró para tomar la mochila verde y con un gesto hacia los pequeños, estos se pusieron en fila mientras recibían cada quien un tipo diferente de armas y pese a que quisieron mantenerse serios no pudieron hacer nada mientras la emoción les llenaba las caras, lo cual hizo reír internamente a Yoshi.

Hoy seria asombroso!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perfecto.

_Demasiado _perfecto.

Mikey miraba fijamente como Raph, que estaba un poco alejado, practicaba con el par de Sais que Yoshi había traído para él, aun no entendía cómo podían gustarle aquellas cosas que más parecían cubiertos gigantes, pero él no era nadie para quejarse, pues no es como si el pelirrojo entendiera su gusto por aquellos nunchuks amarillos con rojo que bailaban cuando él los manejaba.

Y obviamente eran más épicos!

Pero hacerle entender eso al oji-verde era caso perdido, así que sin más volvió su atención al chico y sonrió travieso.

Un charco.

Raph se había puesto a practicar frente a un gran charco de lodo que se había formado en las noches pasadas y como estaba muy ocupado en su práctica no se había dado cuenta que el rubio había decidido darle su merecido mientras una palabra le cruzaba la cabeza.

_Karma. _

Habían empezado la sesión de calentamiento usual, que duraba una hora, sin problemas y como Mikey y Donnie eran los únicos que no había sido puesto en combate, más por sus heridas que por otra cosa, estaban que volaban pues habían esperado esto desde el primer día.

Lastimosamente la suerte del rubio no era de las mejores, y eso se comprobó cuando Yoshi le puso de pareja con Raph, consiente de la fuerza, o mejor dicho brutalidad, del pelirrojo, el mayor le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia que el otro ignoro olímpicamente, a veces el oji-verde era un cabeza dura.

Olvidándose por completo de la herida del pie, el rubio puso su mayor esfuerzo en tratar de derribar al otro, puesto que aunque Yoshi les estaba enseñando a usar armas, también era buen ejercicio el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pue el consideraba que era mejor empezar de apoco con los filosos objetos.

El resultado fue más o menos el que todos esperaban, ni bien inicio el combate, que no duro más de 30 segundos, el pelirrojo ya había vencido al más bajo y volvían a estar en la misma posición que en la biblioteca y el rubio en ese punto quería jalarse los pelos de la frustración que sentía al ser vencido y en tiempo record.

Lo bueno es que Yoshi no le hizo algún cometario como usualmente hacía, solo le palmeo la cabeza mientras se devolvía a su lugar y miraba con un puchero al de cicatriz que le saco la lengua insolente para después pegarle en el hombro.

"_Ya lo pensaras 2 veces antes de volverme a usar como saco de box_" fueron los inocentes pensamientos del chico pecas, quien reía malicioso, pero no podía hacer esto solo y sin más se dirigió a Donnie.

Jalo un poco la camisa del castaño; quien estaba practicando unas katas y trataba de mesclaras con el Bo de Yoshi, pero al final terminaba golpeándose la cabeza , salto un poco cuando sintió el jalón y cuando le volteo a ver le dio una mirada, de esas que transmiten muchas cosas, más un movimiento de cabeza hacia el oji-verde y Donnie captando el mensaje, sonrió cómplice con el rubio, así que lenta y sigilosamente se acercaron por detrás del oji-verde que trataba de dominar sus Sais, pero se le caían una y otra vez, cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia Donnie alzo el bastón en el aire mientras que el rubio usaba su mano para contar.

_1…_

—_Estúpido tenedor!_- dijo el oji-verde mientras se sobaba la mejilla y miraba fúrico las Sais, pues trataba de hacerlas girar en su eje.

_2…._

Raph empezaba a agitarse de la pura frustración que sentía y estaba a nada de lanzar las armas a los arbustos muy cabreado e irse de ahí.

_3!_

Con fuerza el castaño hizo caer el bastón, cual palo de golf, para taclearle los pies a Raph y como resultado el chico cayó de espaldas sobre el charco lodoso, salpicando, por el impacto, a los otros dos, el oji-verde al no ver venir aquello, se quedó inmóvil mientras parpadeaba lentamente procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Okey.

Ellos _no_ acaban de hacer lo que él _cree_ que acaban de hacer.

Lentamente alzo la cabeza desde su posición y con la vista al revés noto que sus atacantes estaban tratando de contener la risa y eso se comprobaba pues tenían ambas manos sobre sus bocas pero era tanto el esfuerzo que no podían evitar que algunas se les escaparan.

El Bo estaba siendo sostenido entre las manos de Donnie pero podía verse claro que aun vibraba.

Okey.

Sí hicieron lo que no debieron.

Se levantó lentamente mientras que los otros 2 pararon de reír y se ponían atentos pero como aún estaba de espaldas no podían saber qué cara tenía el pelirrojo aunque no duro mucho la duda cuando el chico volteo la cabeza rápidamente para mostrar la cara homicida más terrorífica en la historia de las caras terroríficas, claro si no fuera porque medio rostro estaba cubierto de barro y hojas.

Ambos chicos trataron de lucir asustados, pues conocían lo agresivo que podía ponerse el pelirrojo, pero…..

No pudieron, simplemente _no pudieron_.

La risa estallo cual bomba y ambos se encontraban ahora rodando en el suelo mientras se agarraban el estómago y una que otra lagrima les salía por los ojos, mientras un chico lleno de lodo sentía como su vena se hinchaba a más no poder y con fuerza sostuvo sus Sais.

_Bien,_ ellos lo pidieron.

Con un grito de guerra el pelirrojo se les echó encima pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido pues, donde antes estaban el castaño y el rubio, ahora solo había césped, el cual trago al caer de boca y llenándose de más lodo, oyó una risilla detrás de él; levanto un poco la cabeza para notar tras él , que ambos chicos estaban parados y saludándolo con la mano, muy tranquilos de la vida y rápidamente se levantó mientras se quitaba con el antebrazo el fango de la cara, dicha cara estaba más roja que un tomate, así que el chico soltó las armas y se echó a correr tras ellos, en este punto los tres empezaron a corretearse entre sí; bueno más bien el alto y el bajo empezaron a huir, riendo a mas no poder y chocando los puños, pese a saber que acabaría así, de un enlodado Raph que estaba que echaba humo.

El oji-zafiro miro divertido la escena mientras se sentaba en el verde pasto y dejando las espadas a un lado esperaba a que terminaran, podría ir y ayudarlos, pero dejaría que se divirtieran un rato.

Yoshi aún no volvía, pues en medio de los ejercicios le empezó a sonar el celular y disculpándose se alejó un poco hasta desaparecer detrás de una de las esquinas del edificio, dándoles un rato libre, así que dejo que el pequeño momento de tranquilidad inundara su ser, el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos y el sol había bajado considerablemente haciéndolo adormecer, a lo lejos se oían los gritos de aquellas 3 personas que poco a poco comenzaron a ser parte de su vida, lo cual, por algún motivo, le hacía sentir genial.

Pese a que jamás pensó llegar a este punto.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

Leo empezó a recordar el primer día de su nueva rutina como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Yoshi les había ofrecido enseñarles a usar las armas, ¡aprenderían a pelear! Como en la TV, que alguien les pellizque._

_Naturalmente April, que había estado escuchando a escondidas, había accedido y después de platicar de cosas adultas con el mayor, que francamente no les interesaban, este volvió para hacerle una seña con la mano y salir de la biblioteca._

— _¿De verdad podemos?- le pregunto el moreno con un tono de inseguridad y seguía al mayor._

_Yoshi asintió, mientras revisaba la mochila para verificar que nada estuviese fuera de su lugar, tratando de ignorar lo mejor que podía las shurikens ensangrentadas que estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico (cosa de April por supuesto) y guiándolos hacia el patio delantero._

— _¡Esto será épico!- el rubio saltaba alrededor de todos ellos y daba una que otra pirueta pero terminando en el suelo por su pie malo, pese a su insufrible y molesta venda, la sonrisa no abandonaba su cara, sintió como era tomado por las axilas y era alzado, antes de poder parpadear estaba siendo cargado de un brazo por Yoshi, lo que hizo que irremediablemente se sonrojara._

_De la vergüenza no pudo hablar notando la mirada de los otros 3 que le miraban burlones y solo atino a sacarles la lengua y noto como el más alto aun le costaba moverse, ya que estaba muy atrás, y fue ahí cuando tuvo una idea._

_Jalo un poco la remera del mayor y este le miro, le hizo una seña con su mano y Yoshi, sin dejar de caminar, lo alzo hasta tenerlo a un lado de él, el rubio se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle su increíble y asombrosa idea._

_Por su lado los otros 3 miraban extrañados a ambos, cuando el chico se despegó del mayor, este lo miro un poco sorprendido pero luego le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y el rubio como respuesta sonrió enormemente para después mirar en su dirección con una mirada traviesa._

_Yoshi paro su andar y se dirigió a los otros 3 que solo lo miraban confusos, hasta que paso de largo al pelirrojo y el moreno para inclinarse frente al castaño, y este al entender lo que haría trato de hacerse para atrás, pero ya era tarde y ahora tendría que sufrir las consecuencias._

_Lo había alzado; tal y como lo había hecho con el rubio, solo que a él lo puso sobre uno de sus hombros, y el chico no tuvo de otra más que aferrarse de la cabeza del mayor, que pese a la incómoda posición en la que estaba, podía manejarlo y se volvió a poner en marcha._

_Ahora el avergonzado era el más alto, pese a que nadie podía mirarlo bien por culpa del estúpido fleco de sus ojos, el rubio le sonreía burlón mientras le hacía gestos desde su posición y como respuesta solo desvió la vista con un puchero._

_Los que estaban en el piso se pusieron a reír a carcajada limpia y de tan fuerte que lo hacían no podían moverse (en el caso de Leo) es más hasta rodaban en el suelo (el caso de Raph), pues las caras de los niños estaba tan rojas que hasta se podía confundir perfecto con el cabello de Raph._

_Cuando llegaron al patio frontal y los 2 niños habían sido bajados, lo primero que hizo Yoshi, dado el caso en que parecía que tenía más heridos que sanos, simplemente les enseño algunas técnicas de calentamiento base, y uno que otro movimiento (pero solo demostrativo) por parte de Sensei._

_La tarde de ese día, se había paso volando llegando el punto que solo pararon cuando se encontraron a oscuras, pese a que solo eran cosas simples, Yoshi sabía que, como cualquier principiante, terminarían molido y eso fue exactamente lo que paso,_ _cansados y con hambre los niños había caído rendidos sobre el césped y al instante se quedaron dormidos._

_Lo último que Leo recordaba fue que sintió ser alzado y de ahí todo negro, para luego despertar en medio de la noche en su cama y con una pequeña nota junto a su buro:_

"_Vendré cada día después de las 2 de la tarde, avísales a los demás"_

_Noto entonces, que no estaba con los típicos compañeros de cuarto pues hasta donde recordaba, ninguna roncaba como si un oso le estuviera aplastando y tampoco recordaba que se movieran tanto._

_Es más, ni recordaba que compartiera cama con alguien._

_Y fue ahí que le cayó el veinte, pues se encontraba en medio de aquellos 3 niños que no concia para nada, quiso levantarse pero noto que el rubio le estaba abrazando como si fuera un peluche y pese a que se asustó al principio, e intento, delicadamente, quitárselo de encima fue inútil, después de 10 minutos de forcejeo se dio por vencido y ya que no podía hacer nada, decidió que lo mejor era seguir durmiendo._

_Solo para ser despertado por el coro de gritos de sus, en ese entonces, no amigos._

De eso ya 2 semanas y no podía estar más feliz de haber aceptado, oyó como el grito de ambos chicos, pidiéndole ayuda, salía a luz, y con una sonrisa suave, se acercó al charco, _compañero del crimen,_ lodoso y agarro un poco entre sus manos.

Usando los consejos de Yoshi, Leo apunto hacia la cabeza, ya de por si llena de barro y césped y disparo.

Raph por otro lado, estaba apretando el cuello de Donnie y Mikey con cada mano, mientras estos inútilmente trataban de liberarse, hasta que sintió el impacto de la bola lodosa golpearle justo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y se paralizo.

Y como esa vez en el cuarto, giro la cabeza lenta, _muy_ lentamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Leo se encontraba a 3 metro de el con una sonrisa traviesa y en una mano otro proyectil de barro.

Oh no, que ni se le ocu…

_*PALF*_

_**¡SE ACABO!**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Yoshi regreso, después de recuperarse de la conversación que acababa de tener por el teléfono, pensó que sus estudiantes estarían practicando como cuando los dejo, lo que obviamente fue un error de su parte hacerlo, pues pese a que aquellos niños demostraban una gran capacidad para su arte, no dejaban de ser eso.

_Niños._

Y dichos niños se encontraban en este momento en una batalla campal de bolas de lodo, aun sin notar la presencia del mayor, estuvo a punto de hablar, pero ni llego a abrir la boca cuando un misil perdido, le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Las risas, pues hace ya rato que había sido dejado atrás el rencor, pararon abrupta mente y los 4 chicos se congelaron en donde estaban y observaron como del fangoso rostro de Yoshi aparecían ambos ojos, tratando de ver atreves de la máscara color café.

Con una mano empezó a retirarse el lodo de sus ojos y cuando por fin pudo ver, lo primero que noto fue las caras llenas de pánico que los pequeños tenían incrustadas en el rostro, y mentalmente suspiro.

Había cosas que aún no entendía de aquellos niños, pese a que pasaba casi la mayor parte del día con ellos, pero de algo estaba claro, a ninguno le gustan los adultos.

Ninguno.

Pese que seguía sin entender cómo era posible que lo aceptaran a él y ya llevaba rato meditando sobre ello, decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar a menos que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a decirle.

Y obviamente aun no lo estaban.

Y otra cosa que pasaba _y_ mucho, es que cada que intentaba darles un muestra afectiva, estos de una u otra forma siempre mostraban alguna señal incomoda o desconfiada, lo cual le hacía morir un poquito por dentro, pero él era una persona paciente y aparte le gustaban los retos, así que no le molestaba intentar romper aquella barrera con tal de que _sus_ estudiantes confiaran en él.

Era una meta que había decidido cumplir.

Volviendo en sí, noto que nadie se había movido aun y lenta, pero sin apartar la vista de los 4, se inclinó sobre el terreno enlodado y con ambas manos tomo un gran pedazo aguado de tierra y entre la máscara ya un poco dura, los chicos notaron como una sonrisa desafiante aprecia mientras alzaba la masa café y se iba contra sus aprendices.

_Incluso_ si tenía que hacer cosas que usualmente jamás haría.

Pero lo valía.

Ver sus caras sonrientes y llenas de vida, _lo valia._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

April jamás creyó vivir para presenciar lo que estaba frente a ella.

El tranquilo, sabio y todopoderoso Hamato Yoshi estaba….._jugando._

Sip, como se oye, no estaba soñando, ya se pellizco así que no, frente a ella se encontraba el adulto persiguiendo a cuatro pequeños para después ser él el perseguido, todo lleno de lodo por igual.

Casey, que estaba junto a ella, miraba mudo y con la boca abierta la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a su nariz, los ojos tan abiertos que pensó, por un segundo, se le saldrían.

Cuando el mayor noto ambas presencias, paro en seco, haciendo que las cuatro figuritas que lo andaban correteando se dieran de bruces contra sus piernas y cayeran unos encima de otros.

Casey salio de su trance ante aquello y fue a auxiliarles, cuando levanto Yoshi, este le miro agradecido y el chico solo se rasco la cabeza apenado, sin decir palabra Yoshi le revolvió los cabellos haciendo que el adolecente se sonrojara más si era posible.

La chica noto que los pequeños presenciaban la escena con ojos nada alegres, inclusive, sin apartar la mirada empezaron a formar bolas de lodo.

_Por todos los…._

Quería partirse ahí mismo.

—_Hola April-_ la voz serena de Yoshi se hizo oír mientras ella luchaba con las intensas ganas de reír.

La chica se logró recuperar y con una seña se llevó al Sensei para que se sentaran en una de las bancas de mármol que estaban esparcidas en los jardines, trasero y delantero, cuando el frió material hizo contacto con ellos, la chica fue directa al grano.

—_Nunca lo había visto tan alegre Sensei_- empezó la pelirroja rompido el cómodo silencio, notando como Yoshi se tensaba un poco de los hombros y mentalmente sonrió-_pensé que había dicho el grande y poderoso maestro de las artes marciales no estaba para juegos-_le dijo solo para picarlo.

Yoshi no contesto al instante, y la chica noto como pese a que su cara estaba cubierta de barro pudo notar el sonrojo que inundo sus rostro – _yo no diría grande o poderoso-_ murmuro entre dientes y eso fue el acabose para que la pelirroja rompiera a reír.

No lo negó.

Yoshi no negó haber estado jugando, _por Dios_! aquellos niños le hicieron algo, jamas creyó volver a verlo así, lleno de vida y energía, pero lo más importante era que ella _tenían razón_ y a juzgar por la cara de su Sensei estaba pensando en lo que le había estado diciendo desde hace tiempo atrás.

—_¿Entonces?-_ April sabía lo que implicaba aquello, tanto ahora como hace 6 semanas, como hace 7 meses, como hace _4 años_, alejando esos oscuros recuerdos, espero la respuesta del mayor, "_debe ser duro_" pensó un poco triste "_ni yo sé si podría"_ pero, _era necesario,_ ellos lo necesitaban, pensó determinada.

_Yoshi_ lo necesitaba.

De perfil noto como en el mayor empezaba a formarse una sonrisa, mientras observaba a los cuatro niños, que habían hecho alianza contra su joven amigo y ahora era perseguido esquivando ágil mente los proyectiles que le eran lanzados, irremediablemente algunas le dieron haciendo que se tropezara y cayera en el piso verde, los menores, sin ton ni can, se abalanzaron contra el, cayéndole todos juntos, esto hizo que Yoshi riera mentalmente, pues el adolescente había soltando el aire de golpe, por la repentina presión y cabreado por esto, intento zafarse de los mocosos, que simplemente reían triunfantes.

Pero no cualquiera, era una que hace mucho tiempo pensó jamás volver a ver.

_Esperanza._

Había esperanza tanto en la sonrisa como en la mirada; que pese a no poderla ver bien por la posición, ella lo sabía, lo intentaría.

_Lo haría._

Y mientras mira al frente para ver como el infantil grupo, al que Yoshi fue a unírseles, seguía en su guerra lodosa, no pudo contener una sonrisa llena de emoción, Sensei no sabía el impacto que tendrá para eso 4 niños, que estaban empezando a quererse como si fueran familia.

_Inconscientement_e, eso era obvio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10 segundos después se les unió cuando recibió una bala lodosa, cortesía de Jones.

Y hablando de niños.

* * *

><p><strong>OLAAAAAAAAAAS, ya he vuelto :D<strong>

**Eje, ya sé que dije que tal vez me tardaría un poco más pero entere espacio y espacio libre logre terminar y aquí esta!**

**Sorry si no es tan largo como DIJE que sería peroooo ñaa, y al cabo me gusto como quedo pese a que cuando lo acabe tenía una fiebre de 40 y no aguantaba ni mi sombra, pero valió la pena.**

**Pd- lo termine a escondidas porque si mi mama me veía frente a la compu, me mata.**

**Quería subirlo ayer pero con el Súper Bowl y el día de la candelaria me empache de pura soda, carne, tamales y pastel.**

**XD y aun así quiero tragar, que rollo, y como el viernes fue el cumpleaños de una prima y le había prometido un regalo, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.**

**TA-DA! niña, espero que te la hayas pasado genial y XD ten cuidado con el sueño que luego ahí vez.**

**Si les gusto, les aburrió, quisieron más, lo que sea! Ahí me comentan con sus reviews que adoro con cada fibra de mis ser y como siempre se agradece el tiempo que le dedican a esta loca creación mía.**

**Nos vemos (espero pronto)**

**Byes.**


End file.
